The love of a child
by Phoebe Halliwell
Summary: MPREG Harry thinks that Sev never wanted children, how far is this true, will Sev ever stop running away from his family can Harry stop him or is their love not yet strong enough Whats this about Voldie? Dedicated to thempregspirit COMPLETE
1. Untold serets

The love of a child

I would like to say thank you to my beta Founders Child because she is the best in the entire world, I bow down to her greatness :)

Chapter one – Untold secrets

Having destroyed what he saw to be his remaining bit of humanity Harry Potter had withdrawn himself from the wizarding world completely, leaving his lover and the majority of his friends behind. He knew that he should have died in his final duel with the Dark Lord; it was the result of another that he had survived, a child growing inside of him who preferred her 'mother' to be invincible.

Two months before his confrontation with Voldermort he had slept with his lover who was still away dealing with rampaging deatheaters and had not been in contact for months. He therefore was unaware of Harry's blissful condition. Harry wasn't even sure that he wanted to tell Severus, as it wasn't exactly a secret that he hated young children, calling them brats at every available opportunity. It was thought that the man would rather die than call a child his own.

Harry, after graduating from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry had gone to Brighton and set up home for him and his baby, which he had discovered three weeks ago was going to be a girl. He had spent at least two weeks decorating her room just right and had spent over one thousand galleons on furnishings, toys and clothes. He had charmed his rapidly expanding waistline to be invisible to muggles, this was important as he lived in an all muggle town.

Hermione and Ron were the only two who Harry had kept in contact with, they were aware of course of his condition but they were busy with their own three children. Twin girls Phoebe and Rebecca and their two-year-old son Ryan, not to mention Hermione was three months pregnant. Dumbledore and Madame Promfrey were the only other two who knew about Harry's baby. Harry didn't want any media attention when it came to his daughter; he wanted her to have as normal up bringing as a child could have, considering that as soon as she got to Hogwarts she would be treated with great respect for being his daughter.

It was almost December and Harry had been forced to move into the hospital wing as he was already a week over due and Poppy wouldn't allow Harry to stay alone in case something went wrong. He was already becoming overly sick of the hospital wing but at least he had his own bed, courtesy of all his quidditch accidents during his school years. He was getting increasingly more worried that Severus would come back and find him like this and never speak to him again, especially since he was due back any time now.

Harry had been having stomach cramps all day but he had thought nothing of it until the most painful one over took him as Poppy was serving him lunch, he felt his waters break as he clenched his stomach.

"What is it dear?" She asked though she already had a pretty good idea what was happening.

"My baby, she's coming." Harry gasped.

Ten agonising hours later Poppy handed Harry a tiny baby girl who Harry was happy to see did not have her fathers hooked nose.

"She's so beautiful."

"Do you have a name for her?"

"Bonnie Lily Potter."

"Just Potter?"

"Yes, just Potter."

Harry then placed Bonnie in the crib next to his bed and let sleep over take him. The following morning when Harry awoke it was not to his daughter's cries but to the sound of the headmaster discussing a patient's condition with Poppy.

Harry slid out of bed trying to ignore the protests of his aching body. He moved his way over to the bed opposite his own and recognized the man as one of those to accompany Severus on his mission after Lucius Malfoy who had fled to France. Harry quickly looked at the other two patients, none of them were Severus. Harry thanked Merlin for this miracle.

"Headmaster Dumbledore." Harry said going up to the elderly man who had only just finished conversing with Poppy. "Is Severus in the castle?"

"I should think he is in his chambers resting, he was asking after you."

"Did you tell him I was here?"

"No, I said I would tell him where you were after I thought he had rested enough, Poppy will discharge you later today so you can go home, he will never know you were here."

"Thank you Sir."

Harry made his way back over to Bonnie who was beginning to stir and picked up the bottle Poppy had left him to feed her. As she drank she watched him with her brilliant emerald eyes Harry couldn't help but smile. Bonnie finished her bottle and Harry burped her, but as he attempted to put her down she began to whimper, wanting to be held some more. Harry complied not having the strength to deny her this. She yawned sleepily, her little fist clenching Harry's already crumpled t-shirt so he could not put her down. To him she was the most beautiful thing in the entire world; nothing would ever replace her in his mind.

"You're my baby girl; no one will ever hurt you I promise."

Harry watched as she nodded off. He kissed her forehead gently so not to wake her from her slumber. As he watched, he was glad that he no longer had to participate in any order activities, most were still searching for deatheaters that were still on the run.

When Severus Snape came up to the hospital wing to check on his fallen comrades Harry was long gone, Dumbledore sat waiting for him as Severus knew that he would be.

"How are you feeling this afternoon?" The headmaster asked.

"Rested." Snape returned pointedly. "How are the others doing?" He continued with holding himself from asking the question he was dying to know the answer to.

"They are all fine, they are asleep at present but Poppy has managed to fix them all as good as new."

"Now will you let me see Harry, I need to see him, I haven't in so long, I miss him."

"That I do not doubt."

"He's not seeing any one else is he?" Snape asked now slightly panicked.

"No, he's not; he has been too busy to be dating any one new."

"Then I must go and see him, where is he, I'll apperate there right away."

"I suggest for Harry's own sanity that you do not just turn up, why don't you write to him and ask him if you may come and stay with him for the remainder of the holidays."

Severus was looking more than slightly confused by this but nevertheless nodded and went off to the owlery as fast as he could, without looking anything less than graceful in the process.

Harry had finally managed to get Bonnie settled down in the living room by putting her in the living room, on her play mat. As she lay there just taking in her surroundings and occasionally gurgling. Harry sat in the sofa reading, and every few minutes he would watch her. He could still hardly believe that she had come out of him.

He was distracted by his musings by the front door bell ringing. "Back in a second baby." He told his daughter getting up and going to the door, once he had opened it he saw Hermione and her two year old son. Harry smiled and hugged her before inviting her in. "How are you?"

"Fine, my life's a bit hectic at the moment, sorry about not keeping in contact, Dumbledore said you gave birth yesterday so I thought I'd come round and see you."

"I now understand what you mean, babies are so adorable but hard work, Bonnie is in the living room if you want to come through."

"I'd love to."

The two of them went through and sat down, Harry conjured tea and biscuits and they talked. Ryan playing with a few toys, Bonnie lay sleeping on Harry's lap. Ron was dying to come and see Harry himself or so he found out but he had taken the twins shopping today as they were at the stage where they couldn't sit still for a moment.

Harry couldn't ever imagine his life changing now, he may have been a single parent but he had good friends, he had a load of money to give his daughter the best life he could give her. Even if Severus did feel an obligation to stay, Harry at this point wouldn't have cared. It wasn't that he didn't love Severus, he did but Bonnie was far more important.

* * *

This is now beta read, my beta Founder's Child (I love her to bits for her great work) will work on each chapter so I will be re-posting the majority of this story. Review pleease xxx 


	2. Severus' return

The love of a child

I would like to say thank you to my beta Founders Child because she is the best in the entire world, I bow down to her greatness:)

Chapter 2 - Severus' return

Harry Potter had not expected to hear from Severus for at least another few days, when a letter was delivered by owl post that very evening with his lover's italic scrawl was to say the least a shock. He had been feeding Bonnie at the time, she had been waking every two hours for a bottle and Harry was exhausted. The letter contained no port key of any kind however it did hold a dinner invitation for the following evening. As much as he desired to attend he did not think that he would be able to leave Bonnie with a babysitter he was unfamiliar with or even one he was familiar with. He didn't want to leave her just yet.

He wrote a letter of apology to Severus asking that perhaps he come and see him later on in the week as he was quite busy at the present moment and could not possibly think of leaving his home. He sent this off with Hedwig as he watched over his daughter who was sleeping peacefully.

Harry had not been so lucky, his dreams had not been sweet of late, what he saw disturbed him greatly, they made him worry of what un-captured deatheaters were plotting as there was no doubt that it involved him. He thanked the Gods that very few knew of Bonnie, she would no doubt be a powerful child, and he did not want dark wizards after her as well.

Harry went to check on Bonnie before retiring to bed himself knowing full well that he would be awake within the hour to give Bonnie her bottle. He had just changed when he heard the sound of breaking glass downstairs followed almost at once with a crash. Bonnie at once began to cry out for Harry. Slowly he made his way to her room, after calming her he went back out onto the landing where he put up the strongest shielding charms and locking spells he could think of.

Quietly he tiptoed down the stairs wand in hand ready to strike. Numerous hexes and curses were going through his mind, the possibility that it could be a muggle burglar didn't even occur to Harry who's protective instinct was telling him to protect his daughter from anything that may want to harm her.

All the lights were off in the living room and kitchen but Harry could hear movement coming from the front room. Whoever was there was rummaging through his belongings and throwing stuff everywhere. Withdrawing breath he flipped the light switch and saw…there was no one there. Not forgetting that they could be under an invisibility charm or even cloak he looked around carefully. If they moved but an inch it would be noticeable whatever they had used to hide their identity.

Nothing in the room moved, the only sound that could be heard was Harry's own breathing, and if you listened extra carefully perhaps the fast beating of Harry's heart that felt as if it were going a million miles a second. He did not want to call out in case they thought he was attacking them, it was stale mate. Harry lowered his wand a fraction. "Who's there?"

There was a flash of red light that Harry artfully dodged, he may have destroyed the Dark Lord but he had help, he had Bonnie, he wasn't as powerful as every one thought him to be. Without his daughter inside of him he was just a normal wizard with no extraordinary power. The ability to speak parceltongue and other such links to Voldermort had died with the Dark Lord.

Harry felt more than heard someone run past him although he did not get a chance to grab them and stop their progress up the stairs. This was someone who had the knowledge that he had been pregnant; he knew that Bonnie was now in danger. His mothering instinct made him run full on to her room just in time to see his most powerful shield collapse. He had no time to dodge the spell fired at him; Harry was sent flying into the wall.

By the time he had gathered himself together and got back to his feet Bonnie was gone and so had his attacker. The anger that flared inside him was enough to quell any sadness. He wanted his daughter back. He apperated to Hogwarts, he did not care that it was most likely past midnight, his baby girl was gone!

He ran into the castle up the marble staircase towards the headmaster's study encountering no one which he was unsurprised about and grateful for. He did not want to have to stop and explain his actions. He did not know the password so to substitute his lack of knowledge he began to hammer upon the stone wall next to the griffin. In his rage he felt as if he could most likely force entry.

Dumbledore finally came out to him, he looked worse than Harry had ever seen him but at this point in time Harry was unconcerned. "Someone's taken her." He almost shouted at the elderly man who went from looking quite tired to alert and worried. The headmaster need not ask if he was sure.

"Wizard or muggle?"

"Wizard, they were invisible…I have to find her."

"Harry, please calm yourself child."

"CALM, how can you say…CALM?"

"Please, before you wake the entire castle, come inside my office."

"No, we have to look for her, I can't lose her Dumbledore, she is all I have left."

Harry saw pity and sadness replace the usual twinkle in Albus' pale blue eyes. Dumbledore being a father himself knew ever well how Harry felt, he too had experienced the same loss, his experience had not turned out for the best and the old man was more than determined to get Bonnie back with the minimum body count as humanly possible.

Within the headmasters office the fire was alive and dancing in the grate happily, the amount of anger contained inside of Harry made it blast out of the fire into the air only just missing the hem of Dumbledore's robes. Harry did not even attempt to apologise, he felt the need to destroy everything in sight until there was no anger left.

"Now tell me what has happened."

"There's no time, we have to look for her, most likely a deatheater has her, what if she's hurt, what if they kill her?"

Three of the glass implements closest to Harry exploded sending glass in every direction; both Harry and the headmaster had to cover their faces to avoid the intrusion of glass into their features.

"Alright, I will alert the ministry and al order members, everyone is to focus on getting Bonnie back."

Harry nodded his hands clenching firmly into fists, his finger nails were digging so tightly into the flesh of his palm they were drawing blood. "I want whoever did this to suffer; I want to kill them myself."

"Now Harry, that will achieve nothing, you know as well as I…" Dumbledore trailed off at the hateful glare he was receiving, at once Albus set about putting everyone on alert, sending order members and ministry officials out in search of the missing child, he did of course avoid letting any one know that the child was that of Harry Potter.

Dumbledore then called all the teachers into the great hall and dragged a reluctant Harry along with him. Severus was there and watched him with great intensity from the moment they came into each others presence. Images of what the deatheaters could be doing to Bonnie were going over and over in his mind in an endless cycle, it seemed that finally some of the anger was fading as tears began to form at the corner of his eyes. They were tears that Harry would not let any one see, not even Severus who he knew it was time to tell the truth.

He sent each out on their own assignments all that is except for Severus who he asked to remain with Harry while he did his bit. The headmaster was still as cunning as ever in his old age. For a while the two wizards sat in silence, Harry was at a loss of how to tell his lover and Severus was, well, he was slightly nervous. However it was him to break the silence first.

"I am sorry I never wrote to you." Harry looked up, his emerald eyes brimming with unshed tears. Severus was the only one he would ever cry in front of. Snape however made the wrong prediction to why Harry was doing so. "I never meant to hurt you Har." He said soothingly in his silky tone that was reserved only for Harry himself.

"It isn't that Sev." Harry said in an almost inaudible tone of voice. He felt strong arms wrap around him and hold him close, Harry could hear the rhythmic beating of the potion professor's heart. "I did miss you but there was something that kept me going."

"And what was that?" Severus asked still not letting go of his younger lover for whom he cared for so deeply. One hand now reached up to stroke the soft ebony hair that had grown considerably since he had last laid eyes upon it.

"It's complicated." Harry said finally after a moment or two in silence, it now occurred to him that Snape was unaware of the reason for the late night meeting. "The baby that everyone has gone in search of tonight…she's…" Harry could not find the strength within him to say it.

Snape let go of Harry getting the idea of what the younger wizard was trying to tell him. "Are you trying to say that…she's yours?" Harry nodded mutely, he hoped that Severus realised that she was not only his but theirs. "With who?" He asked slightly hurt. Apparently not.

"Don't you see? She ours Sev and a deatheater has her, a deatheater has got my baby." Unable to keep himself upright any longer Harry fell limply to the floor as if he had been struck, Severus who was in too much shock to catch him just stared down at him unable to say anything, Harry mean while could no longer control his sobs had gone into a panic attack.

Coming to his senses he knelt down and began his attempt to make Harry sit up and breathe normally which was a devastatingly hard task in itself. Snape wanted to degrade the boy for not telling him sooner but he withheld his urges, there would be time for that later.

Once the younger wizard had begun breathing normally and stopped his hysterical sobbing. Severus called a house elf to fetch some tea for them both and perhaps some cookies which he remembered Harry liked. The green eyed boy had curled himself up into a ball and was now, rocking himself back and forth muttering to himself. Severus listened extremely carefully trying to understand what was being said.

Finally the words made sense however this was only due to the fact that he had become close with the boy and had experienced such an occurrence with him once before. "As I command it, so shall it be, I see revenge on thee, leave me be, and be gone from my mist, you and me no longer exist, the power of three times three, you shall feel my agony, feel what you have put me through, this punishment I give to you."

Severus wrapped his arm around the clearly devastated boy, rubbing calming circles on his back. "You should try to sleep." He said softly, from past experience Harry would reject this idea at once, this was proved right by the vigorous shaking of his head as he continued his chant. "Would you like to come to my chambers?" Once again Harry shook his head, it seemed that the two of them would be spending their first night back together on the cold hard stone floor in the great hall drinking tea and awaiting any news that only time could bring.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, a big thank you to Founders Child for being beta for this chapter, we love you. Please review xxx.


	3. Intentions

The love of a child

I would like to say thank you to my beta Founders Child because she is the best in the entire world, I bow down to her greatness :)

Chapter three - Intentions

It had been many hours later when Albus had returned with any news, although it did little good, they had located her but were unable to reach her, the magical shields and protection charms around Riddle manor were almost unbreakable, any one with good intentions would not be able to get through them with ease. Severus who had only just managed to calm Harry and stop his ludicrous chanting had to redo his work as Harry's breathing had sped up and the wall lamps were flaring up.

"I assume that you have been told Severus." The potions professor nodded, he had still been able to control the urge to ask questions however his determination not to was wavering after the hours he had spent trying to make his young lover stop his relentless crying.

As soon as the headmaster had left them Severus broke and asked, "What is her name?"

Harry's emerald eyes now came to focus upon Snape's own almost black eyes as if he were searching for the answer to a question himself. "Her name was…is Bonnie Lily Potter."

Snape was stumped at this, his child did not hold his surname, there was something there that stung, it hurt that Harry had not added Snape to the end of her name, it was after all a respectable pureblood name, then again that was perhaps the reason why he had not.

"She does not have my name." Severus mused aloud deciding to have Harry answer the question that plagued his mind of present.

"You weren't there…for any of it." Harry answered simply, "I knew you never wanted children so I didn't tell you, I'm not sorry I didn't, I never intended for you to know at all."

"But Harry, why did you not trust in the fact that I love you and know from that, that I would never leave you, no I didn't want children but it is a wizarding law that the father must stand by his children."

"I don't want you to stay with me because you don't want to end up in Azkaban." Harry spat moving himself out of the loving embrace he had enjoyed for the past few hours, until the topic of Bonnie had been raised for discussion. "I won't tell any one."

"That isn't the point and you know it." Snape said losing the soft edge to his tone of voice. "Bonnie is the heir to both the Potter and Snape fortunes, do you really think that I would not acknowledge her existence?"

"Before I answer that I want to know one thing." Harry paused but it was not one in which he expected Snape to give his approval for this question to be asked. "If I had told you when I found out would you have recommended an abortion?"

Severus considered this for a moment, if he said no then he would have been lying, if he said yes it would only push Harry further away and he wanted to do neither however he had remained in his pensive silence a moment to long and it had answered Harry's question for him.

"I want you to leave us alone, when I get my daughter back you are never to contact us again, I know that you love me but the thing was you never told me, not once in the year we were together."

"That is a lie, I am sure I told you." Snape said heatedly, he was almost positive that he had at some point professed his love for them boy.

"No, it was always I who said those words, you would always return 'me too' or sometimes it would be 'I know' you never actually said it. But none of that matters any more, I knew what I was doing when I decided to keep her, I would be dead if it weren't for her, I owe her my life and will therefore raise her to the best of my ability."

Snape was shocked by this, no one had known before him that Harry had been saved from death in the final battle by the immense force growing inside his magically constructed womb. "What do you mean by that?"

"The link that connected Voldemort and myself was stronger than even Dumbledore could predict, severing it in such a way in which we did should have killed me, the force alone was enough to make Voldemort explode. It was her power that healed me very slowly from the inside out. If it wasn't for her you wouldn't have either of us."

"Oh Harry…I had no idea." Severus said regret covering every last syllable of his words. "I do love you, I have been such a fool, can you ever forgive me, perhaps take me back into you're life? I know that I don't deserve what I ask you for…"

"Then why are you asking?" Harry asked heartlessly, he wasn't going to lie to himself and say that he despised Severus and that he could never love such a callous creature but his forgiveness had to be earned as many had discovered and failed to do.

"Because, I want your forgiveness."

"But you don't want Bonnie, and as far as I am concerned she comes before my happiness any day, if I was to ever even consider taking you back there would have to be a reason. I want you to leave me alone or take me to Riddle Manor." Harry demanded having stood up leaving Snape sitting on the ground trying to absorb everything that Harry had said.

"I doubt you would be any help at Riddle Manor Harry, you should…" Severus was however interrupted once again, this time by an infuriated Harry who all he wanted in the world was to have his daughter back safely.

"Believe me Severus, my intentions are no better than Voldemort himself was, now, either take me there or I shall go myself."

It seemed as though Severus had no choice, if he wanted to get back into Harry's good books then he needed to go against his better judgement and Dumbledore's orders to do as Harry saw fit. The two of them headed out towards the apparition point just outside the castle grounds, neither spoke as Severus could feel the rage admitting from his younger lover. He dare not encourage his wrath, he knew his fellow deatheaters were in a lot of trouble for not only allowing Harry Potter to have a grudge against them but also a mothers protective nature over his child. This was going to be his last trip to Riddle Manor he had no doubt about that.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, more coming very, very soon. xxx


	4. Severus Snape to the rescue!

The love of a child

I would like to say thank you to my beta Founders Child because she is the best in the entire world, I bow down to her greatness :)

Chapter four – Severus Snape to the rescue

Dumbledore to say the least was not pleased to see his golden boy approaching Riddle manor with Snape; he hurried towards them stopping their progress. "What are you doing?" He asked. "You should not be here."

"I'm here for my daughter, step aside." Harry hissed dangerously sending his most vicious death glare Dumbledore's way. The headmaster however was far to used to these looks and was not disturbed by it in the slightest.

"Harry, the first order member who tried to get through the protective barrier was taken to St Mungo's an hour ago; do you want to end up with him, without Bonnie?"

"You said that no one with good intentions can get through right?" Albus nodded. "Do you think that ripping each of their bodies into tiny pieces is a good intention?"

Apparently not but Dumbledore still stood firmly in place unwilling to let this boy whom he had considered a son for a long time now go running into the unknown. "Now Harry be reasonable, I am sure that Snape feels the same way, perhaps he should attempt…"

"He is never going anywhere near my daughter, I would kill him before he did." Harry now having had enough of this banter between them roughly pushed the headmaster aside and strode towards the shield determinedly. Many people cheered as he walked right through it without any effort on his part. Harry ignored them all.

He burst dramatically through the aged wooden doors brandishing his wand. It was pitch black within, the only light shone in from the dawning sun behind him. Harry stood as still as he could, listening for the sound of movement but there was none. What caught his attention a moment later was the sound of crying.

Why would they not have put up silencing charms? Pushing away the thought that it was most likely a trap, one he was falling right into, he charged up the stairs at full speed.

Meanwhile on the sidelines Snape was pacing back and forth, Dumbledore had figured out that his talk with Harry had not gone well and therefore avoided the topic completely. Everyone took an intake of breath when Harry screamed.

"No." Severus cried out, struggling as the headmaster held him back. However Dumbledore was getting on a bit and was unable to hold the fully grown man back. He too charged forward and crossed the shield without hassle. Albus was beginning to wonder if he'd be able to cross it if he built up enough fear and rage.

Harry had found his daughter in the lap of luxury, the cushions she lay upon made of black silk, the same colour velvet blanket wrapped around her to provide warmth, he was unable to reach her before the deatheaters surrounded him laughing and mocking.

They told him that she would make the most perfect leader, her power would not be used for the light as Harry had hoped but for evil, they knew that Harry would come, this was their plan, to kill him once and for all before he could thwart the carefully thought out plan. What they had not considered was the fact that Severus Snape was going to be able to come to the rescue.

He burst in the doors to come face to face with Lucius Malfoy who was dragging his Harry somewhere, Severus felt anger rise inside of him at the sight of his unconscious younger lover. He launched himself towards Malfoy senior tackling him to the ground, stunning and cursing every inch of the worthless being that had dared to hurt Harry or his daughter.

Once Severus was one hundred percent sure that Lucius was going no where he lifted Harry up into his arms and awakened him with his wand (minds out of the gutter). The younger wizard blinked and looked around; he did not seem to be injured in the slightest only a little distressed. "Harry wait here, I'll get Bonnie."

"No." Harry said defiantly as Severus stood him on his own two feet.

"This is no time to be stubborn, wait here." However before Snape could go in search of their daughter Harry called out to him again.

"There's too many of them, let me go with you, I can't fight them on my own."

"Your weak, I know you hate me right now but please trust me, I won't hurt her."

"I know you wouldn't, there's something else."

"Draco, his father has him prisoner here, in the dungeons, you go and get him, meet me upstairs, and I'll get Bonnie back."

"No, you get Draco, if there are as many as you say then I have to fight them with my full strength, you do not have yours now go before the situation gets any worse."

Harry nodded in defeat, just before he left to go and rescue Draco, he called out to Severus: "be careful with her."

Outside Dumbledore had still not been able to penetrate the shield and was growing increasingly more worried. He would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to either Harry or Bonnie, not to mention Severus.

Harry had finally managed to limp his way down to the dungeons where he found Draco was badly beaten and only just alive, even breathing seemed to be paining him. Harry levitated his body up to the main entrance way and lay him down.

Severus was having a some what worse time of it upstairs; Bonnie sensing the various hexes ad curse flying around her room had put a protective shield around her and was crying, most likely for Harry. Severus was hurt that his own daughter had thought him a threat, he needed Harry and quickly. He was duelling with at least three deatheaters, he wouldn't last long.

Harry heard the sounds of duelling from upstairs and an anguished cry, this sent him flying up the stairs, he did not care that he was not at his best, the thought of losing Bonnie, or even Severus for that matter made him forget the pain, made him forget about Draco, his family came first.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter; I'm working on the next one most likely as you read this. I'm on half term at the moment so can get a lot done. A big thank you to American pie, hahaha-evil and cupotrevor for leaving reviews, it is much appreciated. xxx


	5. Safe return

The love of a child

I would like to say thank you to my beta Founders Child because she is the best in the entire world, I bow down to her greatness :)

Chapter five – Safe return.

Harry was thankful to see that the cry had not admitted from Severus who was still going strong in the duelling department. At first he could not understand why Snape had not just taken Bonnie and run but then he'd say that his cleaver little girl, sensing danger had put up a protection shield. He smiled at how brilliant and powerful she was before snapping back to the reality that was duelling with the deatheaters to save his daughter.

Harry managed to cause another's unfortunate demise and then left the remaining one for Severus to deal with as he approached his baby girl with care. "Bonnie, its daddy, let down your shield honey." Harry took a few more steps forward so she could see his face, he waved and smiled. Bonnie let down her shield but did not stop crying.

Harry picked her up and cradled her in his arms, kissing her forehead lovingly before ducking to avoid another curse. He looked up just in time to see Severus getting hit with a stunner that he had failed to block and fall to the ground. "NO!" Harry shouted as Bellatrix advanced upon him a malicious glint in her eyes. He could see that Snape was alive as he was breathing but that did not stop the anger coursing from him.

Here he was facing the woman that had killed his last parental figure that he remained alive, how could he not feel the urge to beat her to death with a shovel. He didn't however wish his daughter to witness such an event. Harry felt completely defenceless as she advanced upon them as he could not get to his wand due to the fact he was holding Bonnie.

"And now finally the littlest Potter and his all powerful brat will meet their demise, but before I kill you, tell me one thing…what has Snape got to do with any of this?"

Harry smiled slightly; Bonnie had stopped crying and was just whimpering as she clutched desperately to her 'mothers' shirt, the atmosphere was tense as Harry replied.

"Severus is the other father." Harry said slowly and fondly closing his eyes, making it look as if he was preparing for the end.

As Bellatrix fired the killing curse Bonnie put up her protection shield once more causing the curse to reflect off of her and back onto Bellatrix. Harry suspect the same sort of thing had happened to himself and Voldermort all those years ago but Bonnie held so much power that there had not been a mark left on her.

At once Harry rushed to Severus' side and awoke him. He blinked once, twice, three times and then sat up, looking around in a somewhat bemused fashion. "What happened?" He asked struggling to his feet; he failed to acknowledge Bonnie's presence.

"You were stunned, you're alright now." Harry said, his voice turning cold even when Snape's eyes drifted idly over his daughters he did not bother to recognize her as his own.

"Let's get out of here before any other deatheaters come out of the woodwork." Severus then turned to go, Harry did not instantly follow, tears were forming in the corner of his eyes and it wasn't for the first time in the last twenty four hours either. He clutched Bonnie to him as tightly as he dared and tried to fight the pain that consumed him.

Snape did not turn and come to see what the matter was as he already knew; it was his pride that made him keep walking without a single glance back. Harry had wanted him out of his life and he wasn't about to beg. He knew if he saw his daughter that he would want to stick around and spend time with her, with them both. Harry didn't want that, so he left them.

Dumbledore came up to escort him and Bonnie back to Hogwarts, Harry could not go back to his home just yet, he need to calm down and restore order to his life and Bonnie's. The headmaster was also hoping that the rift between Severus and Harry would mend if they were under the same roof together, never mind how big said roof was.

Albus arranged rooms on the ground floor so that Harry could push his pram around without carting it up and down many flights of stairs; the other reason of course was that Severus was only one floor below. The rooms were not as lavish as Harry's own home but it provided what it needed to for the two of them.

Harry would of course have to eat his meals in the great hall; the house elves would provide a bottle for Bonnie also. Dumbledore had even offered Harry a joint teaching post of defence against the dark arts with Remus Lupin. Harry was considering this carefully, he had always wanted to teach however was he willing to let Severus get in the way of his dreams as this was the only problem he was with accepting the headmaster's proposal.

It had been two days since they had all returned safely to Riddle manor and Severus had not yet come to see them, they had not even come in contact during meals as Snape preferred to take his meals in his study as he worked. Harry who had up until this point had been unwilling to make a decision without talking to Severus first had decided that enough was enough. How long was he going to let the older man run his life?

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter, and guess what I've already started the next one; I'm on a role, fifth chapter today. xxx


	6. It's my life and I'll do what I want!

The love of a child

I would like to say thank you to my beta Founders Child because she is the best in the entire world, I bow down to her greatness :)

Chapter six – It's my life and I'll do what I want

Harry made his way up to the headmasters office, he was sick of running his life and changing his dreams because of other people, he was going to do what he wanted for a change and not what Severus Snape nor Albus Dumbledore wanted.

As he already knew the password he went straight up and didn't even bother knocking, he had Bonnie with him, she was sitting happily on his front in a sort of carry chair thing (what are they called?) and Harry wanted to put her down for a nap. What he didn't expect upon entering was to see Severus and Albus happily conversing over a cup of tea. The sight almost made Harry believe he was in a sort of dream reality.

"Excuse me headmaster, I have been considering your kind offer and have decided to accept, I see no reason against staying here." Harry said staring pointedly at Snape who was trying and failing to look unfazed by this. "Now I have to go and put Bonnie down for her nap, if you would be so kind as to come and see me so we can arrange all the details later."

The headmaster nodded and watched him as he left. He then turned to Snape who to say the least was looking enraged. "Did you have to suggest him staying here?"

"That is not all I suggested, Harry will be teaching Defence against the dark arts along with Remus Lupin who has already accepted. There isn't a problem is there?"

"Albus, Harry wanted me out of his life, and quite frankly I feel the same way, his brat has had nothing to do with me so far and I do not think that it is wise to put me in charge of a child."

"Why do you think that it is unwise?"

"I was raised by my father, which is why, I have no trace of my mother's kindness, and a child does not deserve such an upbringing as I had."

"Your mothers kindness is still apart of you no matter what you believe, it is the same thing which made you be good, if you were completely heartless would you have been on the side of the light would you have slept with Harry and fallen in love with him?"

"I suppose not but that still leaves me with the fact I know nothing about children except for the fact that they are insufferable brats, Bonnie deserves more than myself as a parent."

"But she does deserve to know both her parents does she not, why not bring her up in a situation where both parents are together not separate and love her and each other equally."

Snape had to give it to the headmaster he had a valid point. All that had stopped him from going and talking to Harry was his pride and his stubborn streak. He had refused to believe that Harry wanted him back, although he had cried at their last encounter when he had just walked away.

Recalling the memory of the last time they had been face to face made Severus realise how much of a selfish bastard he had been. He knew that he did not deserve Harry, or the precious gift that was Bonnie but he sure wanted to be with them. His stubbornness had blocked his hearts emotions from his head, now that it was gone; he knew that he loved his family more than anything else in the world.

"Excuse me Professor but there is some business that I have to attend to." Severus said as he stood up. If he was correct and he usually was it was Christmas Eve, he knew that Harry had never really been able to celebrate Christmas before coming to Hogwarts but he loved doing so.

Snape went immediately down to Hogsmede as a plan formed quickly in his mind. He knew exactly what he was going to do to make it up to his Harry and hopefully win him back.

Harry had just successfully settle bonnie to sleep and was watching her in her crib as she slept with her big brown teddy Harry had bought her for her first ever birthday present. There was a soft knock on Bonnie's bedroom door and the headmaster entered. Pressing a finger to his lips as a signal to be quiet Harry tiptoed out and shut the door softly behind him.

"Sorry about just bursting in earlier but Bonnie was being fussy and I had to get her down." Harry explained, Dumbledore nodded, excepting this.

"Remus shall be arriving in a couple of days; I believe I already sent him the arrangement so he'll explain everything when he gets here, for now I think that you should rest."

Dumbledore looked around and noted the Christmas tree lavishly decorated from base to tip, presents piled high at the bottom, most addressed to Bonnie in fact they all seemed to be for her. "Have a wonderful Christmas Harry, you deserve it."

"Thank you headmaster, you too."

Absolutely exhausted Harry went through to his room and collapsed upon the bed, not even bothering to undress and fell into a deep sleep even though it was still mid-afternoon.

Severus had spent his entire day shopping around for the prefect presents for both Harry and Bonnie, in all honesty he did not expect to buy back their trust and love but he thought that this would show them that he wanted to be apart of their lives.

* * *

Well, here's another chapter, I'm so proud of myself. I think this might be it for today though. There could be possibly one more but don't hold your breath. Review please. xxx


	7. Unwelcome Christmas gifts

The love of a child

I would like to say thank you to my beta Founders Child because she is the best in the entire world, I bow down to her greatness :)

Chapter seven – Unwelcome Christmas gifts

Harry awoke early on Christmas morning, aware that Bonnie was crying for him. Rubbing sleep from his eyes as he went, he wandered through to her room without noticing that the presents under the tree had more than doubled since the previous evening. Harry fed her and changed her before going to change himself as he realised that he must smell a little as well after having slept in his clothes.

When the two of them finally made it back to the living room Harry had to do a double take, their were so many presents he could hardly believe his eyes. Upon going closer he recognised Severus' italic scrawl upon most of the extra packages. Others were from Ron, Hermione and the kids, another was from Dumbledore and there was even one from Remus.

It took two entire hours to open all of the presents, Bonnie was surrounded in wrapping paper and was enjoying the mass of bright colours around her, giggling (or making a baby sound similar) every so soften. Harry left his gift from Severus until last. He picked it up and examined it. The parcel was wrapped in red wrapping with a golden ribbon wrapped around it.

Harry was reluctant to open it as he himself had not been so thoughtful and got Severus a present, but at least this made it seem to Harry at least that Snape didn't want to be cut off completely, that was definitely a good sign. He opened the present with care, upon seeing the green velvet jewellery box he thought he knew what was coming.

He was proved correct upon opening the box and saw that it contained a bonding ring and a hand-written letter that Harry read over trying to take in everything that it contained.

_My dearest Harry _

_I have been a complete and utter fool, I can admit that now and I will continue believing it until you tell me otherwise. As you read this you know what I have decided to give you this Christmas, I know it is sudden but it is what I want most of all in this world and I am sure you feel the same. Give my love to Bonnie; I shall be down to see the both of you with some breakfast._

_Severus_

Harry felt like screwing the letter up and throwing it at the potions professor. Harry couldn't stand it any longer, first he wanted nothing more to do with them and then he was proposing so that they could be together for eternity, Harry was at a lose of what to think, He hated the fact that Severus was still controlling everything in his life. He was the one making the decisions not Harry.

Harry had put Bonnie in her play pen with a few of her new toys and had begun tidying the place up, he did not want to seem like a complete slob when Snape came down, their were baby clothes everywhere already, both dirty and clean, toys and baby books littered every surface, he had just about managed to bin all of the wrapping paper when there was a loud knocking on the portrait that concealed his rooms.

Harry went and opened it to allow Severus access, he made sure not to smile at him, his aim of course was to make Snape as anxious as possible before he cut to the chase and degraded him for putting him in such a position that he had.

"Sorry it's such a mess but I haven't really had time to do much cleaning and I hate it when the house elves make it too tidy so I like to do it myself." Harry said as he started picking up and separating clean and dirty clothes.

"Harry stop, everything is perfectly alright." Severus said taking the pile of clothes, holding them at arm's length away from his clean robes and put them down. "I see you have opened all your gifts."

"Yes, and now that you mention it, no everything is not alright."

"What appears to be the problem?" Snape asked confusion clear in both his voice and facial expression. "I thought…"

"I know what you thought Sev, that's the problem, I'm so confused, firstly you want nothing to do with us and you act if your assumed for god sake and next you want to bond for eternity, what happens if another cute guy crosses your path within the following month or even at the wedding reception, will you dump us again?"

"No, of course not, how could you think so low of me?"

"Because that is how you have been treating me, you have been moulding us to your liking, making all the decisions, did you ever consider the fact that maybe I just wanted you around, that I'm too young for such a big commitment."

Severus shook his head in silence trying to process everything. Harry had turned him down and for a good reason, he wasn't going to storm out he decided he was going to take this in his stride and ask Harry what he wanted. "So, what do you want?" His tone was soft and straining to stay calm.

"What I want is for us to be together, not because you feel you have to stand by us but because you love us both, I want to when we are both ready to bond but not before and I want for you to understand that twenty three years your junior and have a child, please don't rush me into things ok."

Everything was silent apart from Bonnie who was kicking a musical device secured to the bars of her play pen and it was making an off sort of melody. Snape tried desperately not to get irritated by it. "Alright, I accept that. How about instead of bonding you move down to the dungeons with me?"

"No offence honey but I can tell your getting irritated by Bonnie already and secondly I think you should get to know her first, plus I would rather have windows."

Severus could only just contain a half smile that had wanted to escape, he watched as Harry moved over to the playpen and picked up his daughter while making funny faces at her causing her to make her happy noise. Snape looked mildly impressed at this. Harry sat them both down on the sofa and motioned for the potions master to join them, he did so.

"Would you like to hold her?" Harry offered as he stroked what was showing of Bonnie's raven black hair. Her startling green eyes watching those that surrounded her.

"I would love to but what about that shield thing?" Of course Severus was worried, his daughter was already a powerful witch and she was only a week and a few days old.

"She'll only put it up if she feels threatened, she won't hurt you Sev."

"Tell that to Bellatrix." Snape said in a low tone of voice as Harry passed Bonnie to him. Just as he had feared as soon as he saw her he fell in love with the tiny girl. She was the most adorably cute thing in the entire world. Bonnie for a moment looked as if she were considering him but then smiled a toothless gummy smile and clapped her little hands together. "She is gorgeous; I can't believe that we actually created her."

Harry sat cross legged on the sofa watching a smiling; it seemed that Severus Snape had fallen in love. "Can you watch her while I shower and get ready for lunch?" Harry asked hopefully, as much as he loved his baby girl he would appreciate a few minutes alone that were worry free. "If anything happens just give me a shout and I'll be right there." He reassured at Snape's nervous glance his way. "Just give her the bottle on the counter over there then burp her, after that you can either put her in her playpen or hold her, ok."

Snape nodded dumbly as Harry went off to shower. He followed all of Harry's instructions very carefully as if he were brewing a very delicate potion that would blow up in his face if anything went wrong. Harry certainly would blow up if anything happened to Bonnie.

When the younger wizard came back he smiled at the sight that met his eyes, Bonnie had dozed off in Severus' arms and as a consequence Snape had stopped moving completely in fear of waking her. Harry took her and placed her in a carry chair so they could both go to lunch without leaving her in the company of a house elf for two hours. "Are you ready?"

"No, not quite, I should really change first, you go and I will see you there."

Harry nodded and they both departed to go their separate ways. Harry couldn't help but smile upon entering the great hall, things had most certainly progressed for the better where Severus was concerned. Dumbledore noticed the ecstatic smile and a twinkle returned to his blue eyes.

* * *

Wow and again another chapter, I just keep them coming don't I. I do hope you enjoyed this please review, it does mean a lot to me. xxx


	8. United once more

The love of a child

I would like to say thank you to my beta Founders Child because she is the best in the entire world, I bow down to her greatness :)

Chapter eight – United once more

The Christmas lunch was a pleasant affair, all the teachers were laughing and joking, Severus even managed a cheerful expression and when Bonnie awoke he held her. Harry watched him lovingly as he did this, the feeling of love filling his heart. Draco was the only one who wasn't speaking and enjoying himself, he just picked at his food barely eating anything. Towards the end of the meal while the staff cooed over Bonnie Harry moved around and sat next to his former enemy.

"How are you holding up?" Harry asked, Draco barely even looked up at Harry's kind words.

"I have nothing, I should have died, instead I was saved, and the price of that was for me to be disowned from my family, being a Malfoy is all I've ever known, how do you think I'm doing?" Draco stood up and stormed out of the great hall, Harry followed him.

"Draco, you have your life and that is what is important." Harry called as Draco attempted to head down into the dungeons, when he heard what Harry said he stopped and turned to face him.

"I don't want my life, after the weeks of torture all I wanted was to die, I don't deserve to live."

"You deserve it more than most, and believe me I have seen the worst sort of people imaginable, you have a fresh start ahead of you, a chance to start over, don't waste that."

"But where do I start? I have nothing, I can't stay here forever, it feels as if everything is falling down around me and I have no control over it. What if I can't be good, I've been evil my entire life."

Harry placed a caring hand upon his shoulder and smiled. "From personal experience I know that things always fall into place because everything happens for a reason."

"That is what I have always admired about you; however dark anything seems to be, you can always find the good no matter what." Draco leaned forward and placed a soft kiss upon Harry's lips. For a moment Harry was shocked, he had no idea what had just happened but when Draco tried to kiss him again Harry pushed him away.

"Draco, I'm flattered that you want me in this way but I have a daughter and I love her father, I'm not the one you were meant to be with, I'm sorry."

"I never thought any one as gorgeous as you would ever want to be with a low life like myself, your little girl is lucky to have you, as is Severus, maybe we could be friends?" Draco offered out his hand as he had done when they had both been young, naive and in their first year at Hogwarts.

They had both grown and developed into handsome young men over the years and Harry instead of rejecting him as he had done all those years ago he took his hand and shook it. A lot had happened and Harry thought that it was about time Draco was forgiven for his past mistakes, he needed a friend and even though Harry didn't he was willing to except the blonde in his time of need.

"Let's go back in, they're waiting for us."

"No Harry, they're waiting for you, I'll see you later perhaps."

Harry nodded and smiled before heading back inside the great hall where everyone was so involved in cooing over Bonnie, they had hardly noticed his absence. Harry had to admit the beauty of his baby girl was worth admiring. He went in and managed to sit next to Severus who was still holding her. Bonnie was smiling around at them happy at being the centre of so much attention.

"I think it's high time that I took Bonnie for a nap." At the groan of disappointment Harry continued. "I'm sorry but my little angel needs her rest, we'll come and see you all tomorrow I promise. Severus, I'll see you later alright."

"It's alright, I'll accompany you now."

Harry was delighted that Severus had wanted to come with him without even suggesting it. Harry was all to please with the company of the potions master. They wandered through the corridors together, both in silence although Harry was considering telling the older man about what had happened between him and Draco. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty about it.

"Sev, I need to tell you something." Harry said quietly, he was holding Bonnie in his arms while Snape held the carry chair.

"Go on." Snape said a little uncertain of Harry's tone of voice, he had come to know his lover very well and he knew what was coming wouldn't be anything good.

"It's about Draco; he kissed me after dinner before I came back in."

"Oh, well…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for anything to happen it just sort of did, do you forgive me?"

Severus remained silent for a moment thinking about what Harry had said. "I am serious about this relationship Harry; I need to know that you won't run to someone younger and prettier than me." The last part of the sentence was said in mock seriousness.

Harry smiled in reply. "No one could ever be prettier than you in my eyes except perhaps Bonnie; you are the only man for me Sev." Harry stopped walking as they reached the portrait that concealed the rooms. Despite holding Bonnie he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips, a kiss that startled the potions professor. "Would you like to come in?"

Snape managed a slight nod and the two of them entered, Harry put Bonnie down for a nap before settling on the sofa with his older lover. Harry was unable to form any sort of sentence that would have made any sense. Instead he substituted talking for admiring. Severus, if you could believe it was actually slightly embarrassed by the way Harry was looking at him. When Snape challenged this Harry only replied coolly: "I can't help it, you're so beautiful."

Now that Bonnie was tucked up safely in her bed Harry saw no reason not to kiss Severus properly so he did and he was not pushed away either, not even when he deepened the kiss. Harry's hand ran down Snape's side to his thigh which he stoked lovingly.

When they parted for breath they remained inches apart and Harry heard Snape almost whisper "we shouldn't be doing this." Harry responded in the only way he thought he could restore his lover's confidence, he kissed him again.

In between kisses it was Snape to guide Harry though to the bedroom where they desperately tried t free them selves of he only remaining barrier between them, their clothes which soon were long forgotten in piles on the floor.

* * *

Some Snarry action there, I'm sorry I didn't go into that much detail but I really don't want to disappoint you as I'm quite bad at it however I will most likely give it a go in later chapters.xxx


	9. Morning chit chat

The love of a child

Chapter nine – Morning chit chat

It was bright and early next morning, looking out of his window Harry saw that the snow still lay thick and heavy on the ground and decided it was time the bonnie caught her first glimpse of snow. He slipped out of the warm sheets and Severus' arms, the potions master still slept on but Harry could hear Bonnie crying for him.

Once he had fed and changed her he brought him through t their room where Sev still slept, Harry had always known he was a heavy sleeper, another thing he loved about the older man. He put Bonnie between the sheets and then slid in himself.

He was playing hide and go seek with Bonnie, making her giggle when Severus opened his eyes and gazed at them sleepily. He managed a half smile as he yawned and kissed Bonnie on her head and then Harry on the lips.

"Good morning lover." He said in a very un-Snape like tone of voice that made Harry smile and stare at his unusually good mood. Normally he was a grumpy sod in the morning; apparently Harry was a good lover if he could bring about such a drastic change after only one night.

"Morning, why are you in such a good mood?" Harry asked hoping to get an ego boost and by the expression on Snape's face that is exactly what he was about to get.

"Because I just had the most fantastic night with the greatest man in the universe and even though I see no logical reason he's with me I'm going to keep him any way because I am very selfish and want to keep him all for myself."

"And I am very willing to be kept as long as my adorable baby girl is welcomed and accepted with me."

"You know as much as I loathed the idea of children a few weeks ago now that I've seen her I couldn't think of ever living without her, the two of you are all I will ever care about in the entire world." Their lips met in a passionate kiss, a squeal from Bonnie broke them apart. "I think she's happy." Severus commented needlessly as Harry could see the smile that graced her lips.

"Why wouldn't see be, she has two parents that love her an she gets to be raised by them, I hope you realise that she is going to get spoiled rotten."

"Yes, the child of Harry Potter deserves no less."

"You know I've been thinking, I think we should add your name to hers, I mean she is your daughter as well, I don't think it's fair that she doesn't have your name as well."

"I quite agree but I do not wish to intrude, you named her most adequately in my opinion but if you are willing that would be the best Christmas gift you could give me."

"I think I gave you your Christmas present last night but fair play, she will now be known as Bonnie Lily Potter Snape."

"Wow, that's a long name." Severus commented idly as he stroked the few strands of hair that were showing on the top of her head, for a new born baby she certainly did have a lot of hair but then again she was pretty unique as babies went, what baby, no more than a few weeks old could perform magic?

At that moment Harry felt a sort of tickling sensation in his stomach, the feeling felt familiar but he brushed it aside deciding that it was just his stomachs way of letting him know that it was time for breakfast. "Sev, you want to get some breakfast and then take Bonnie down to Hogsmead?"

"Are you asking me out on a date Mr Potter?"

"If that is what you want it to be then I know the perfect little coffee shop we could visit."

"Great, now I'm going to go and shower in my own rooms, I'll see you at breakfast, I would freshen up here but I do not wish to give Albus' eyes anything else to twinkle about."

Harry smiled, this was the best Severus ever got to a joke and he had to appreciate it.

* * *

I am so, so sorry about the shortness of my chapters but I promise you I will write a long chapter for number ten and the big date. Hope you are enjoying them, please review. 


	10. Separation anxiety

The love of a child

Chapter ten – Separation anxiety

Harry ate with gusto that morning, Severus watched him smiling, he had never seen Harry with such a large appetite before. He himself ate more than his normal amount that morning but it wasn't as if he didn't need it. Bonnie resting on Harry's lap as she didn't seem to want to be put down this morning. However she wasn't starved for attention, most of the teachers were once again begging to hold her again, including Hagrid.

As much as Harry loved Hagrid he didn't think that it was the best idea as she was very small and he was quite big, the two didn't mix. Harry was surprised when Severus spoke up to ask a favour of Minerva.

"Do you think you would be able to baby-sit tonight Minerva, I think I'd like to take Harry out?"

"Oh it will be a pleasure." She said without questioning why they asked her and not Albus, who was looking a bit put out about the whole thing. In truth Snape didn't want his daughter becoming such an annoying know-it-all such as the headmaster and had therefore decided that she should spend as little time in his presence as possible.

The three of them went back to Harry's rooms to wrap Bonnie up in her warmest clothes before placing her in her prams and covering her with two thick blankets. They couldn't risk her catching a cold after all; she seemed to sense that they were going out as she started to move around in her obvious excitement.

Harry had to pack a baby bag before they went anywhere as they were unsure how long they would be out for and didn't want to unprepared.

The walk down to the village was to Harry absolutely magical, he was pushing Bonnie in her pram and Severus had linked their arms in a protective nature. He didn't want to get separated from his family, the need to protect them growing ever stronger each day.

The potions master still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a family, it was perfect and he knew it but there was a nagging thought in the back of his mind, one he dare not discuss with Harry. Albus had hinted on his return that there was another group of deatheater's trying to resurrect the Dark Lord or trying to find a more deadly replacement. He didn't want to leave his family but it was his duty to go if he was asked and Severus knew Harry wasn't going to like it.

They tried to avoid the three broomsticks in case Rita Skeeter was around looking for a story. So far Harry and Snape's relation had been a well guarded secret as had Bonnie's birth, they were momentarily unconcerned as to how a small number of deatheater's had found out.

The small coffee shop wasn't that crowded which was blissful as Bonnie had drifted off into her own little dream world and an excessive amount of noise would wake her. Harry and Sev drank their coffee and talked, it was in Harry's opinion the most perfect day he could have wished for. After they had finished they browsed the shops, occasionally buying things that they knew they needed.

It was just as they were heading back up to the castle that they were stopped by Rita Skeeter who had just come out of the Three Broomsticks, her photographer boy in tow. "Oh, Harry Potter what a pleasure." She said silkily, Harry knew she wanted something. Her eyes came to rest on Severus. "And Professor Snape, what a delight, now what is it that the two of you are doing her on this fine afternoon?"

"Excuse me but we really have to be doing." Harry said going to push Bonnie back up to Hogwarts before she was noticed as well. However she had awoken and was whimpering for a bottle.

"And who is this little delight?" Rita asked looking down at Bonnie who made a raspberry sound at the sight of her face, Snape couldn't suppress the smirk.

"This little delight needs a bottle now if you'll excuse us." Harry said but his escape was once again foiled by her standing directly in their path.

Severus was beginning to get angry with the woman's persistent nature. He could tell that Harry was getting distressed and he didn't like it. "Harry doesn't want to talk to you, now either leave us alone or I will be forced to curse you."

"Every protective of the boy aren't you." Rita said as her eyes brightened as everything clicked into place in her mind. Harry at this point was close to crying, he knew that this was going to be all over the papers the following morning.

"Look, I really don't care what you think Rita, but I would very much appreciate it if you would for once leave me and my private life alone to be…well…private."

Having had enough Harry skilfully manoeuvred the pram around Rita and began to push his daughter back up to the castle, Severus almost jogging to keep up with the fast pace Harry was setting, Snape could tell he was thoroughly irritated by that woman. Bonnie would quite clearly feel what Harry was feeling and she had started to cry as loud as her little lungs would allow.

Suddenly Harry's topped and picked her up, blankets and all. "Would you push the pram?" He asked softly, Severus nodded. "That woman irritates me so much, you do realise that this will be announced in the daily Prophet tomorrow morning."

"That I do not doubt." Snape said calmly, he could sense Harry was calming also, as was Bonnie. "Are you still willing to go out tonight?"

"I want to but I'm not sure that I can leave her."

"Harry you need to have some grown up time, I think you have separation anxiety."

"I can't help it, I haven't been separated from her since she was born, except for the day she was kidnapped and you saw how angry I got."

"Yes, but this time you will know exactly where she is and with whom she is with so you can relax and have a good time."

"Aright, I'll go but no longer than two hours at most, we'll do this gradually."

"Ok, whatever you say."

When the time came for Harry and Bonnie to part it was harder than Harry ever thought it could be. It was so hard for him to leave her alone with his once head of house. He held her for at least ten minutes unable to let her down then he lectured Minerva for a further fifteen telling her exactly what to do if she got fussy and what each cry sounded like in detail. Finally Severus interrupted him.

"Harry love we're going to be late." He said in a non irritable way but Harry still couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"But it's so hard to leave, can't we…"

"Harry no, come on, she'll be fine, Minerva knows where we're going to be if anything happens which nothing will." Severus reassured taking Harry's hand and leading him away before he could pick Bonnie up again.

* * *

Personally I loved this chapter but any way I hope you liked it just as much. Please review, it does mean alot to me. Let us see if I can get another chapter up, I hope so for your enjoyment. xxx


	11. What to do?

The love of a child

Chapter eleven – What to do?

At the apparition point just outside the castle grounds Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' waist and felt Snape do the same. Harry snuggled into his warm embrace as the potions master apparated them into an alley way behind the restaurant. However upon arrival Harry did not let go. Instead he leaned forward and kissed his lover.

"Sorry about earlier." Harry whispered as he stopped the kiss.

"I actually thought it would take you much longer to leave her." Severus admitted leading Harry inside. The place was almost deserted, their were only three other couples from what Harry could tell as each occupied booth had a curtain drawn across it for added privacy.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Harry commented as a waitress led them to their own private, handed them menus and drew the curtains shut behind her as she left. "How did you find it?"

"Before I started going out with you I used to date this muggle, he used to bring me here." Severus informed as he skimmed over the menu. Harry however wasn't looking at what was good to eat. His hand ran up and down Snape's inner thigh causing his groin to jump to attention. "What are you doing?"

"Amusing myself." Harry answered somewhat cheekily as he began to nibble at his former professors earlobe. Severus had to withhold a moan as Harry found one of his more sensitive areas. They were interrupted by the waitress coming back over to get their order. Severus had to order for both of them as Harry had no idea what was even on the menu.

"You're quite the exhibitionist this evening aren't you." Severus said quietly as the curtain shut once more before Harry resumed kissing him. "You do realise that we'll be thrown out if you don't stop…not that I'm complaining."

Harry laughed and pulled away. "Sorry I couldn't help myself."

For the rest of the meal Harry managed to control himself much to Severus' disappointment, however towards the end Harry began to really miss Bonnie and desperately wanted to get back to his daughter. Even though he was trying really hard not to show it Severus could tell and asked for the bill.

They went into the back alley to apperate back to Hogwarts; they shared another intimate kiss before they did so. Minerva and Bonnie had both fallen asleep by the time Harry and Sev arrived back. For a moment Harry stood their admiring his baby girl, the sight of her so peaceful and cute almost made him cry, he was getting uncharacteristically emotional.

Severus woke Minerva as Harry took Bonnie back to his rooms to settle her in her cot, she didn't even stir once in the transition. Harry stood over her watching as she slept until Severus came up behind him, encircling his arms around his waist, kissing the nape of his neck lovingly.

"I love you Harry." He whispered softly. The younger wizard shut his eyes and leaned into the embrace, allowing and trusting Snape to support his weight. The older man led them both out of Bonnie's room and through into their room. "Tell me how you feel Harry." He said as he lay his younger lover down on the bed slowly undid the buttons on his shirt.

"I love you with all my heart." Came the reply which was followed by a moan as Snape kissed his way down Harry's smooth hairless chest, taking his time to suck upon each nipple as he made his way down towards Harry's navel. He came to the waist band of Harry's dress pants and hastily undid them before he was brought back up to kiss his young lover. Soon both men were completely undressed and ravishing one another under the blankets.

The following morning Harry woke to an empty bed as Severus had been called away to a meeting with the headmaster. Dumbledore looked deeply concerned or so Snape assumed when he entered. He knew that nothing good was going to come of this meeting.

"Please come in, sit, lemon drop."

Severus shook his head in the negative, he hoped that this wouldn't take long; he wanted to get back to Harry before he awoke and discovered his absence.

"I am afraid I have some bad news Severus."

This was it, he had known that something was wrong, he was now dreading what was coming more than any one could dread anything.

"There is a large group of deatheater's organizing an attack upon Harry and Bonnie; I would like you to deal with this threat."

"Is there no other that could go in my place?"

"The only one who could equal your power in battle is Harry and I do not think I can ask him to leave Bonnie, especially after he found it so hard to leave her for a matter of hours." There it was that know-it-all streak!

"How long do you think I should be away and when will I be leaving if I except this mission of yours?"

"It should be no longer than a year, I do need you to evaluate first before waging a full on battle with them, I have arranged for you to leave within the next two weeks, I have already gathered quite a few recruits, all are eager to proceed."

"I shall have to tell Harry then, I warn you Albus I doubt he will be best pleased with you, personally I do not see how you can ask this of him, nor of me for that matter. I have just found and accepted my family; I do not desire to leave them so early on."

"I do understand Severus but you are one of the best we have, I am reluctant to let them go without either yourself or Harry."

"Every well but if Harry attacks you I will not help you and I may not even try and stop him as I think that it would be within his right."

Severus left the headmasters office with a dark cloud hanging over his head, he didn't know what he was going to do, how on earth he was going to tell Harry he didn't know, their relationship had been doing so well. What if Bonnie forgot him while he was away, what if Harry forgot him. What if by the time he returned Draco had made a move and replaced him.

With so many thoughts running through his mind he doubted that he'd be able to go but it was his duty to protect his family and that was what he had to do no matter what. The last thing he thought before entering Harry's chambers was what if Harry couldn't forgive him for going away again.

* * *

Well, what is Severus to do? You shall have to wait and see. I am so evil aren't I. well onto the next chapter it is. Please review. xxx 


	12. Again!

The love of a child

Chapter twelve – Again

One and half weeks had past, Severus was getting more and more nervous as he still had not told Harry and he was due to leave the following evening. He had agreed to sit down and have a nice long talk with Harry that evening as apparently he had something to share as well.

Bonnie was as active a child as ever, especially now that she had started to crawl around, she was constantly giving Harry a run for his money, neither could take their eyes off her for a second otherwise she would be up to all sorts of mischief.

By the time Harry had managed to settle her down in her crib he collapsed absolutely exhausted on the sofa next to Severus who was reading a book. "You wanted to talk."

"Yes, but you had something to say also so you go first."

"I'm too tired to talk so I'll listen." Harry had his eyes half closed but Snape could tell the emerald orbs were watching him intently.

"Alright, but I warn you, I doubt your going to like this very much." Severus took a deep breath and continued. "Tomorrow evening Albus requires me to go and track down some deatheater's in northern France." Harry eyes snapped open at this.

"Please tell me you didn't agree to that." He said sitting up straight and looking hurt. Snape nodded.

"I am so sorry."

"How could you do this to me, you can't pick and chose when you want to be apart of my life Sev, I need you here all the time."

"I know and I hate it just as much as you, but they want to resurrect the Dark Lord to most likely hurt you, I have to protect you."

"Protect me here, how am I going to manage Bonnie…"

Severus then interrupted. "You managed before."

"Damn it Sev let me finish." Harry almost yelled in his rage, he struggled to get his temper in check. "How am I meant to cope when I can hardly move because I'm so heavily pregnant?"

"What?"

"I'm about two weeks along Sev, I went to see Poppy yesterday and she confirmed it, but by all means go, but don't expect me to be here when you get back."

"Harry that isn't fair and you know it."

"How long have you known that you'd been leaving me again?"

"About a week maybe a little longer." Severus said sighing.

"You should have told me sooner, you know full well that I would never agree to it but now I have no choice and school starts tomorrow."

"Harry I want you to promise me that you won't go any where, while I'm not around to protect you I want you to remain in the castle where you can be protected."

"Leave me alone." Harry said as he fought back tears. "I want to be alone for a while, come back in the morning."

"Please Harry…"

"GO!"

Severus did as Harry commanded not wishing to upset the boy any further. He did not want to go any more than Harry wanted him to, however to make it up to him Severus had a plan. It was not fair, now that Harry was pregnant again would Albus really expect him to go, of course he would the man had no sense of decency.

* * *

Another chapter…what's Sev going to go? You'll have to wait and see but I predict that it won't be a long wait. Please review. xxx 


	13. Walk out the door

The love of a child

Chapter Thirteen – Walk out the door

Harry hadn't fallen asleep until the early hours of the morning, for the majority of the night he had been crying, wondering how on earth he had got himself into this situation. Why did these things always happen to him?

When he awoke the smell of breakfast brought him around rather quickly, his bed was covered in red and white rose petals, there was a tray next to him piled high with food, there was a red rose in a vase accompanying it.

Harry couldn't help but smile, he reached for the note that accompanied it, even though he was still a little mad at Severus for leaving he still loved him and nothing was ever going to change that.

_Harry_

_Please forgive my foolishness!_

_Sev _

Then he reached for the tray and put it on his lap and began to eat, he couldn't hear Bonnie so he assumed she was still asleep, that or Severus had her. He quickly finished his breakfast and put the tray down but first removing the rose and smelling it's sweet scent.

There was a small knock on his bedroom door before it opened and the potion master peered inside. "Can I come in?" He asked hopefully knowing full well that Harry could hold a grudge when he wanted to.

"Sure, where's Bonnie?"

"Oh she's happily playing in her playpen, you have nothing to worry about."

Sev went and sat on the bed kissing his Harry with an intensity he had never felt before in his life. Harry found his partners hand rubbing his stomach. "I've been thinking." Snape began.

"Is that a good thing?"

"I think that it is, because I know you weren't keen on the idea at Christmas but I want you to feel secure in the knowledge in the fact that I will be coming back."

"Ok." Harry said having an idea where this was going.

"I want you to reconsider bonding with me."

Harry went silent, his eyes unable to meet his partners, in a way he wanted this but the other half of him wasn't so sure. "I don't know what to say." He finally admitted.

"Have I gone to far to soon again?"

"No, not at all…it's just I never thought you'd ask again this soon, especially after I was so mean to you last time."

"You weren't mean Harry you were honest, and I excepted that but I need to know that I will most certainly be coming back for you and I will try my level best to return before you are too pregnant to look after Bonnie on your own, and if I'm not then I want one of your friends to come and help you."

"Please Sev, is there no way that you can stay with me, can we talk to Dumbledore?"

Severus took Harry's hand and slipped the engagement ring on his finger and kissed him. "I love you and I will be back for the birth of our second child."

"Promise me."

"I promise." Severus said leaning in for a kiss but before their lips met…

There was another knock on the bedroom door and Albus poked his head around. "Good morning you two, I do hope that I'm not interrupting anything."

"No Albus, never, how can I help you." Snape said as Harry crossed his arms over his chest and looked grumpy at the intrusion.

"There is a meeting about your departure, we have to move it forward before the students return and Harry you may be interested that Remus has just arrived."

Harry didn't look in the headmaster's direction, he hadn't even acknowledged that he had arrived. Snape kissed Harry on the lips and then on the stomach. "I'll see the two of you later, don't forget Bonnie's in the living room ok."

"Sure thing, love you."

"Love you too."

As soon as the headmaster and Severus had left Harry slid out of bed eager to see Remus and catch up, he hoped that Sirius would be with him as they were married. He hadn't had the chance to meet up with them and show off Bonnie but he had of course sent them photographs of her and many letters telling them all about her. He had only just finished dressing when Remus and Sirius entered. Harry ran at them and hugged them.

"It's nice to see you too Har." Sirius said as Harry let them go. "So where's my great god-daughter I've been hearing so much about?"

"I was more thinking that you'd fulfil the roles of grandparents but she's over here."

"Harry, did you mean that?"

"Yes, of course, after all you are like parents to me." Harry went over to the playpen and picked her up and showed her to Remus and Sirius who took her.

"Isn't she adorable." Sirius cooed at her, Remus was tickling her.

"And I have some news for you." Harry said, this immediately got his godfather's attention.

"Go on."

"I'm pregnant again and…" He paused for dramatic effect "I'm engaged."

"As much as I don't approve of your choice of mate we're happy for you." Remus said kindly and Harry appreciated his tone of voice but Sirius had not said a word.

"Siri, are you going to say anything?" He just handed Bonnie back to Harry, he didn't look that happy.

"I thought you had better sense, not to mention taste Har." He said, his voice was in no way kind.

"I was actually looking for your approval Sirius, I know Sev isn't exactly your favourite person in the world but I love him and he's Bonnie's father."

"I know and I have just about excepted that but to get pregnant again is just plain stupid."

"Is that what you think of me Siri, that I'm a stupid child who can't make his own choices, I don't need a parent any more, I am over the legal age."

"Harry he is old enough to be your father."

"Remus could rip you to pieces three times a month." Harry countered as he put Bonnie into her room to play and shut the door; he didn't want her to hear this.

"That isn't fair Harry." Remus said, it was clear he was trying not to take a side in this particular argument.

"He's a slimy manipulative git." Sirius said coldly, Harry understood then that he really was seeing him as if he was his father.

"Why are you angry Siri? Is it because you hate Severus, or because maybe you just can't bear to see him happy with any one and you despise him more because he's happy with me."

Remus said nothing; he remained standing between his partner and would be son. Sirius was also remaining very quite Harry was trying to regain control of his temper again. "Or are you angry because I don't treat him the same way my father treated him?"

Sirius stormed out Harry was almost in tears. Remus gave him a comforting hug and smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come around, he's a little annoyed that he has to go on this mission."

"Well he's about to go mad then, Severus is going on that same mission."

Remus raised an amused eyebrow and decided to go after his partner to if anything calm him down before he punched Snape in the face or worse. "I'll see you later, we can discuss lesson plans and such, the students are arriving this evening after all."

There was the sound of an outraged scream from the great hall and Remus departed. Harry went to get Bonnie before heading up as well. The sight that greeted them was a furious Sirius and an equally angry Snape however the latter was slightly more composed than Padfoot who was being held back by two teachers.

Harry went over to Snape and handed him Bonnie before kissing him, which wasn't the best idea especially with his godparent's around. "Um headmaster perhaps it is best if…"

"Harry I understand what you are trying to say but they need to learn how to get along."

"Then lock them in a room without their wands but sending them into a dangerous situation while they hate one another this intensely, do you really think that is wise. I would like Bonnie to see her father again and I would also like to have Severus back in time to see the birth of his second child and marry me." Harry said rather heatedly. Snape came up behind him and placed an arm around him in an attempt to calm him down. Bonnie was looking around, the atmosphere was quite tense and she could sense that her daddy wasn't very happy.

"Congratulations." Minerva said in Harry's opinion quite randomly as they were in the middle of a heated argument. "About being pregnant again and being engaged."

"Thank you." Harry said calming down slightly. "When do you leave?" He asked, not that he really wanted to know what the answer was but he supposed it was inevitable, even the great Harry Potter couldn't stop this from happening.

"In an hour." Severus responded, Harry nodded.

"Remus could you take Bonnie I'd quite like to have some time with Severus before he leaves." Remus nodded and took the little girl who at first seemed cautious of him but soon relaxed in his arms and hugged him.

Harry meanwhile having conquered the worst of his serration anxiety dragged his partner into his rooms, eager to make up for chucking him out of their rooms the previous night.

"Harry I should be preparing." Snape said in his feeble attempt at protest as Harry kissed him.

"What would you prefer to be doing." Harry asked him in little more than a whisper as he ridded Severus of his shirt and robes leaving his chest bare.

"Oh this with a doubt."

"Then stop complaining."

Harry had caused Severus to be running late, he was ten minutes over due in the great hall and Harry was not helping matters. He was parading around in nothing more than his boxers, which was turning him on. "Are you very sure I can't convince you to stay, I could tell Albus that I chained you to the bed and lost the key."

"That would be a lie."

"Not if I actually did it." Harry said cheekily flashing a smile Severus' way,

"I want you to know that before I meet you I had never been late for anything and now look at me."

"But now Sev you have a life, a daughter and soon to be husband."

"And for that I am very glad." He placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips "goodbye" and then he knelt down and kissed his partners stomach "goodbye baby, look after your daddy for me."

"Don't be too long Sev, I'll write and let you know when I'm due."

"Alright, I love you."

"Love you too."

And with those final words Harry watched as Severus walked out the door for the second time and he wondered if he would ever see him again. It had been just about a year the last time, who was to say anything had changed. But things had changed, Bonnie was around and he was pregnant again, that had to be a big change.

* * *

Longish chapter I suppose, well it's longer than the last chapters. Hope you enjoyed it please review xxx. 


	14. Double surprises

The love of a child

Chapter fourteen – Double surprises

Severus had been gone for four months and Harry missed him greatly, his classes certainly kept him busy and occasionally entertained, especially when Bonnie attended them with him, it was the nights that were the worst.

When he wasn't there to cuddle up to or to kiss goodnight, Bonnie certainly noticed a difference, she also missed her father, Harry had not received one letter from him assuring him of their safety and well being. That was what hurt him the most he supposed, he dare not send Severus an owl in case it only endangered him further.

He was already showing, his trousers were already becoming tight which was peculiar as it had not happened this quickly when he had been pregnant with Bonnie. He was concerned about the safety of the child and had gone to see Madame Pomfrey and now there was some news that Harry desperately wanted to share with his partner. He wasn't just having one baby but two.

He had told only Ron, Hermione who were frequent visitors and Remus who was overjoyed at this delightful news. Albus was giving them frequent updates and assured both men that their partners were fine and hadn't attacked each other quite yet. Harry wanted to go and see tem but Dumbledore forbid it for obvious reasons. This only made Harry loath him more and by this time that was a lot of hate.

Harry however, never one to take orders, especially not from Dumbledore of all people was planning a short one night trip to France, Remus was the only one who knew as he was to take care of Bonnie and he wasn't best pleased. It wasn't the fact that he was going, it was the fact that he wasn't going as well. He was after all a marauder at heart.

"You will give my love to Sirius won't you?" Remus asked as they settled in the living room, to transport Harry and the twins to France unnoticed involved a lengthy incantation that Harry would have to say three times. Then it was only guaranteed for a maximum of two hours, if that.

"Of course but that's if Sev doesn't kill me for doing it in the first place." Harry said making a valid point and Remus knew it.

"Well be careful Harry, and don't stay too long, Albus does know everything that does on in this castle although I have no idea how."

"Got it." Harry said smiling weakly as he sat down in the circle of white church candles. He sat down cross legged and rubbed his belly before he began.

"Circle of starlight circle of fire filled with enchantments bright with desire. Turning, turning beginning to end, end to beginning again and again. Circle of wisdom, circle of love, silver with moonbeams bright from above. Circle of death, circle of re-birth, circle of mother earth. Shinning, shinning, forever and ever. Spinning, spinning, ending never. Weaving the threads of the midnight hour, weaving the threads of the Goddess power."

Harry felt himself spinning, almost to the point where he wanted to throw up his dinner which he was wishing he hadn't consumed quite so much of. Upon hitting solid earth again he stumbled and fell and upon looking up all he saw was wands pointing at him, but he recognized the owners and they soon lowered them although they remained wary.

Severus rushed forward and helped him up. "Hey." Harry said weakly and received an angry glare from Severus, he certainly didn't seem too pleased to see him and he knew he was in for a lecture. "Before you go off on one I want you to know I only did this because I missed you and I have something to tell you."

"Harry, I'm not going to 'go off on one' as you put it but your not your best at the moment, you could have endangered the baby."

"Babies." Harry corrected his lover.

"Bonnie is here also?" He asked looking around expecting to see her.

"No silly, I'm not just carrying one, but two. I so desperately wanted to tell you but I didn't want to compromise your position by sending you an owl. Are you mad?"

"About what, about you coming here, most certainly, about two babies, most certainly not." Severus brought Harry into his arms and him. "And for the record, I've missed you too. How is Bonnie?"

"She's great, in fact she's perfect but she misses you." Harry said truthfully still in the arms of Snape who remained clinging to him. "Aren't you going to kiss me?"

Severus leaned down to kiss him but before they managed it they were interrupted by Sirius. "I have accepted the fact your together but please I beg of you don't do it in front of me." And then realised who he had just seen continued. "What, Harry, why are you here?"

"Remus sends his love Siri and so do I." Letting go of Severus for a moment he hugged his godfather who was close to tears.

"Thank you Har but you shouldn't be here."

"I know but I had to see Sev, we're having twins." He said gleefully, all who surrounded them that had heard clapped and Harry grinned happily as he cuddled closer to Severus. Do you have some place private we could go?"

Snape nodded and led him to a dismal looking row of tents; they entered one of them and curled up amongst the sleeping bags within. "How do you propose getting back?"

"The spell will send me back automatically in roughly two hours, I'm sorry I came but I missed you so much, I couldn't just not see you."

"It's ok, I understand completely I thought you might do something like this and I had decided that if you didn't in the next week that I would and refuse to go back."

"That's it, first thing tomorrow morning I am going to demand that you come back, I don't want you here any more, you're every clearly unhappy, I want you to come home."

"Oh Harry, I have to stay, you know that, as much as I want to come home I can't but I have good news, we've finished with the surveillance and will be attacking as soon as tomorrow afternoon."

"Funnily enough that gives me no comfort." Harry said most seriously.

Finally for the first time in four months Harry got to kiss Severus, the younger wizard could feel the two babies squirming inside of him as they kissed. It was the most wonderful thing in the world, he hadn't realised how much he missed going this most simple thing until he couldn't.

When Harry landed back in Hogwarts he was caught by Remus before he fell to the ground however he wasn't the only one present in the room. Albus and Minerva were also there and didn't look to please with what Harry had just done either. He could tell that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this, I'm very sorry if it feels rushed I am trying my hardest here, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, it is very much appreciated. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. xxx 


	15. What now?

The love of a child

Chapter fifteen – What now?

"Just tell me why you did it Harry?" Dumbledore said, his voice was not angry but filled with disappointment and that was what stung.

"I missed my fiancé, is that so wrong?" Harry said trying to defend himself, it wasn't making him feel any better however and the look he was receiving made him feel as if he was right back in school, a naughty student caught out of bed at night.

"You could have got them all killed, I knew you would act on impulses but that was just plain stupid Harry."

"I'm not a child any more Dumbledore, I knew what was at risk when I said the spell but you know what I didn't care, that is how much I wanted to see him."

"You should have asked me first."

"You would have said no, I know it was wrong but I miss him ok, Bonnie misses him and guess what, Remus misses Sirius, you were the one that forced them to go, you were the one that separated us in the first place." Harry yelled his rage going on over load and suddenly Severus appeared in front of them looking bewildered just as Harry fainted.

He came round moments later, he was still in the room and Severus was holding him close on the sofa. Albus had gone as had Minerva but Remus remained holding a fidgeting Bonnie.

"What happened?" Harry asked trying to sit up but his partner stopped him.

"It appears that Bonnie and the twins felt your need to be with me and used their magic to summon me at the same time, an amazing show of power but you do realise that I have to go back." Severus said calmly letting Harry settle back into his chest. Bonnie was still struggling to be with both her fathers; Remus placed her on Harry's lap and watched as she was welcomed there with open arms.

"That's my girl." Harry said lovingly holding her close, they were a family once again and the bond between them grew as they sat there. Remus deciding he had no place in the room left them to it.

"You should not praise her, she did after all do something wrong."

"No she didn't, she did something that she knew her daddy wanted, I should have kept my emotions and feelings more to myself, it isn't her fault that we have a strong bond."

"No I don't suppose that it is but I love you even more for it, Harry I know this is…well sudden but do you want to bond with me?"

"What now?"

"Yeah, I mean we're here aren't we and it means that maybe I can stay for a while longer, I know for a fact that Dumbledore loves any excuse to have a celebration."

Harry blinked still trying to get over the shock of the initial blow, Severus he believed had gone completely mad but Harry was starting to warm to the idea.

"You know I think you may be on to something." Harry finally said making Snape visibly relax as he thought Harry was about to reject him again. "I think we should."

When Dumbledore returned he was still sour faced and without the deputy head. He didn't seem prepared for what was coming. "Umm, we have an announcement to make."

"Another one, I highly doubt you could make many more." He said in an uncharacteristically unfriendly tone of voice. Harry wasn't sure what to think of this new Dumbledore, it was one he had never witnessed before and wasn't sure he liked this side of him that much.

"We wish to bond tomorrow morning and therefore I will not be returning until at least tomorrow evening." Severus informed him. "I wish to spend some time with my family as it is obvious I am needed here more than I am on the battle field."

"Fine, I will over see the proceedings tomorrow morning, I will also hold off the attack until the day after tomorrow as we will need your full support however I dare say that the bond between you will do no harm, as it seems that your children hold so much power that they can summon you all the way to Scotland from France."

Harry smiled proudly at his daughter in his arms and for good measure decided to hug the headmaster who after all had just giving them his blessings and despite how much Harry came to hate him sometimes he was still like the father he had never had.

Harry, Severus and Bonnie all headed back to their own rooms, it was very late and tomorrow they knew was going to be a busy day. Bonnie was already fast asleep on Harry's shoulder by the time they got back, she was soon settled in her cot peacefully, unaware of what her parents were doing in the next room.

The following morning Harry was a bundle of nerves, he had been up since the early hours pacing the living room and from about five thirty he had been accompanied by Bonnie who squealed in delight at the attention she was getting from her daddy.

Severus finally awoke and even from the bedroom could tell that his soon to be husband was a wreck, he slipped out of bed and found him feeding Bonnie in the living room. He approached them and encircled his arms around Harry's waist, kissing his neck while rubbing his belly.

"How are you this morning?" He asked knowing full well what was coming, it was a predictable answer.

"I don't know if I can do this, I look like a whale."

"You look gorgeous my darling, now why don't you go and shower and I'll finish up with Bonnie." Severus said while kissing and nibbling at Harry's neck lovingly, he was just as nervous about what the day would contain but he had enough self control to hide it.

"Are you not nervous at all?" Harry asked turning to face him.

Snape wiped away some of the green baby food that had been splattered on Harry's cheek and kissed him. "Of course I am, but I know that whatever happens today the only thing that matters is that I love you."

"And I look a mess." Harry said sounding a little pathetic. Sev could only smile and kiss him some more.

"You look as beautiful today as you did the first time I kissed you, even more so because you're carrying our second and third child inside of you."

"You're only saying that to make me feel better."

"For starters you are very beautiful even if you don't think that you are and secondly I hope it's working because we're getting married in a few hours time and I want you glowing, now go and get ready."

"Yes Sir." Harry said kissing him again and again. He felt himself relax as Severus held him close.

* * *

Wow, ok here's another chapter, I am very sorry if there aren't any more today but I have to go and see my friend who isn't feeling well and I hope you agree that Harry and Sev's bonding isn't as important as my friend is to me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. xxx 


	16. Exchanging Vows

The love of a child

Chapter sixteen – Exchanging Vows

Harry was once again pacing but the difference between this time and the time before was now he was dressed in his finest dress robes as was Bonnie who was sitting in her push chair so she wouldn't get her cream coloured dress covered in dirt before the ceremony.

Harry had insisted that Severus go and get ready else where so they didn't see each other before the bonding as there was already so much against them they didn't need any more bad luck. Snape had thought it ridiculous and hadn't wanted to leave but he would do anything to keep Harry going completely insane.

Finally it was time to go, the worst case scenario kept going through Harry's mind, what if Severus changed his mind and decided that he didn't want to be bonded to a someone who was young enough to be his son, he would be left standing there like an idiot. He already had one child and was pregnant with another two, how was he going to cope if Sev left him?

He pushed Bonnie into the great hall where a few of their closest friends were sitting; Sev was already talking to Dumbledore and didn't notice Harry walk in. Bonnie was left to sit with Hermione, Ron and their children as Harry went up to join his partner.

His stomach was clearly visible under his robes as he approached the headmaster and his very soon to be husband. Dumbledore didn't know what to say when he saw the young man standing in front of him looking very much grown up.

"Those who sit before us are here to witness the bonding of Harry James Potter and Severus Ryan Snape for eternity. Any one who objects to this bonding of souls should speak now or for eternity hold there peace." There was silence in the hall except for the odd gurgling sound from Bonnie. "Please exchange your vows."

"I Severus Ryan Snape forever give myself to Harry James Potter, to care and to love him as long as we both shall live and beyond." The potions master slid a white gold ring on Harry's finger and it glowed a faint gold colour.

"I Harry James Potter forever give myself to Severus Ryan Snape, to care and to love him as long as we both shall live and beyond." Harry slid the ring onto Severus' finger and it to glowed a faint gold.

"Before you these two people confess their love for one another, please join hands." Dumbledore wound a thick red cord around their joined hands and the cord faded into their arms finalising the bonding ritual. "Now to participate in a muggle ritual that I myself thoroughly enjoy, the groom shall now kiss the groom."

"This is it." Harry said leaning closer. "I love you."

"I love you too."

There lips met in a searing kiss as the room around them exploded with noise as all the guests cheered and clapped, a few were crying but trying to hide it, as Harry and Severus turned to face them both smiling from ear to ear.

Harry moved forward and picked up Bonnie from her push chair and held her as a photographer took their picture. So far nothing of their relationship had been in the papers even after their run in with Rita however both were so over joyed that they did not care any more they wanted to shout about their love and didn't care who knew or what their opinion was of them.

It was an three or so hours later when the feast had just finished that the dance floor materialised and Harry dragged his husband onto it although it was rather reluctantly that he went. They wrapped their arms around each other and Harry buried his head into Severus' chest. "Do you have to leave tonight?"

"Unfortunately yes, but now I have your strength now along with Bonnie's and the twins so you do not have to worry any more."

"But I do have to worry, you're my husband, the father of my children and your going into battle, one that if we're honest I should be fighting."

"Just because your Harry Potter does not mean you have to take on all the responsibilities of the wizarding world, I have sworn to protect you in our bond and that is what I plan to do, we have discussed this countless times my love, the sooner I leaver the sooner I'll be back."

"Alright but I don't have to be happy about it!"

The remainder of the evening was spent in a pleasant fashion, by the time dinner rolled around the happy couple retreat back to Harry's rooms as the students needed to be fed. Harry and Bonnie were lying on the bed watching as Severus prepared to leave them once more.

It wasn't long until Dumbledore came to find them. Severus kissed Harry, his stomach twice and then Bonnie. It was more painful than he ever thought possible watching Severus walk out the door again, he didn't know if he would be back for the birth of the twins, he didn't know if he'd be back at all.

Remus came to discuss the following day's lessons, the seventh years were learning how to produce a patronus and as Harry was far better at it than Remus he was to teach the class the following day. Bonnie was to stay with Remus while he graded papers.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter, more coming soon hopeful, however it's now coming towards the end of my half term and I have coursework to complete so only a maximum of one more chapter today. Please review. xxx 


	17. Harry Potter to the rescue!

The love of a child

Chapter seventeen – Harry Potter to the rescue!

Harry awoke early the morning after his wedding, he was drenched in cold sweat and screaming, he had not had such a nightmare since the days that Voldermort was still around. Hurriedly he dressed, whatever had just happened he had to report it to the headmaster as soon as possible.

The pregnancy was beginning to slow him down, however with two hours he managed to get himself and bonnie ready, however it was just about time when Dumbledore would be in the great hall for breakfast, so that was where he hurried off to.

As predicted there he was happily tucking into his porridge at the head table. Not wanting to alarm the students he walked towards him as calmly as he could. "Dumbledore, I need a word with you in private."

"Can it not wait Harry?"

"No, it really can't. You need to bring them back."

"I thought we'd been through this, we cannot bring them back until…"

"Not even if Voldermort was back?"

"Now, what has lead you to believe that such a thing as happened?"

"I had a vision, I saw them doing it."

"It could have easily have been a bad dream Harry, after what you saw and did I wouldn't be surprised."

"One question, when did you turn into Fudge and not trust the evidence that was right in front of your face."

"Harry…"

"Have I ever led you wrong before?"

"No, you haven't but until I see more evidence I see no reason why we should start a panic."

"I'm not asking you to tell the entire wizarding world, I'd settle for warning those people that are about to go into battle."

"If I agree to warn them Harry will you please just carry on the day as normal, it would be nice to have one day where everything goes as normal."

Reluctantly Harry nodded; little did he know the headmaster was not doing to keep up his end of the deal. Harry attended all the classes he was suppose to and had a relatively normal day despite the fact that he was constantly worrying.

However by the time that dinner rolled around a sense of panic was filling him that wasn't his, it was the bond, Severus was in danger! Harry knew the headmaster would be no help in this situation, judging by the way he had acted at breakfast it seemed that he would just let them die.

He put Bonnie in a baby carrier thing and placed it on his front, he was going to need her protection shield and power if he was going to save them. Harry knew that this was his saving people thing that Hermione had warned him about in fifth year but it wasn't in his nature to just sit back and watch as things unfolded.

He had a clear idea to how he was going to get there, his logic was that if Bonnie could bring Sev to them all the way from France then she was most likely capable of taking them to him. The only draw back to his wonderful plan was he had no idea what he would find upon reaching Severus' camp. He knew that his husband was alive through the bond and that he was injured but nothing more than that.

This time he did not even seek to find Remus and let him know, instead in left a note in case any one came looking for him and found his chambers empty. He then turned to his daughter who was sucking on a digestive biscuit unaware what Harry was about to do. "Bonnie sweetheart do you want to go and see Papa, take us to see Papa." She smiled and clapped her hands together in excitement.

The next thing Harry knew he was standing next to the row of tents where he and Severus had spent two glorious hours together. "Bonnie danger." He said as he heard a curse being fired at them from behind, the jet of red light was reflected off the shield protecting them both. At once Harry turned around to face the masked deatheater who was limping from a wound that had been inflicted upon them recently.

"Where are they?" Harry demanded, he tried to keep his voice even, he knew that his husband was around here somewhere and he was badly hurt but apart from that he had nothing. The deatheater was now laughing at him in a manic fashion.

"The great Harry Potter finally makes an appearance, my master will be so pleased."

"I have thwarted his plans countless times, I can and will do it one final time."

"Even you Harry Potter cannot destroy the Dark Lord now, he knows your weaknesses." The deatheater gave a pointed look at Bonnie who was still holding the shield up and sucking on her biscuit as if it was no effort in the slightest.

"If you dare look at her in that way again, I'll make you wish you had never been born." Harry snapped however he never got a chance to fulfil his threat as the killing curse caught them in the square of the back and the deatheater fell to the ground in a lifeless heap revealing…

* * *

How evil am I leaving you like that? I'm sorry but it had to be done, the next chapter will be up soon though I promise. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot so keep it up. xxx 


	18. Voldermorts back!

The love of a child 

Chapter eighteen – Voldermorts back!

"If you dare look at her in that way again, I'll make you wish you had never been born." Harry snapped however he never got a chance to fulfil his threat as the killing curse caught them in the square of the back and the deatheater fell to the ground in a lifeless heap revealing Severus Snape.

"Harry…what are you doing here?" He asked although it caused him great effort to do so. Harry immediately ran to his side and knelt beside him, the protective shield lowering. Bonnie was facing towards Harry so fortunately she couldn't see how badly injured her father was although she knew he was there.

"I saw them bring him back, I could sense that you were in pain, Dumbledore wasn't doing anything and I couldn't just let you suffer."

"You can't be here." Severus said spitting out a mouthful of blood onto the ground. "Please Harry leave."

"No, I want to stay and help, where are the others?"

"You want to stay and help while carrying twins with Bonnie in tow, I don't think so Har, did you really think that I was going to let you run off and fight the Dark Lord in your condition."

"But I'm stronger in this condition." Harry argued. "And besides I was pregnant with Bonnie when I killed him the last time."

Severus looked horrified at this new development. "Dumbledore let you fight him."

"He didn't know, only I did." Harry explained before placing a soft kiss upon his husband's lips. "You take Bonnie, her shield will protect you."

"Harry no, go back to Hogwarts and raise the alarm, I will get who is left and see you there." He was using his tone of voice that he most commonly used while teaching his less talented students. Harry smiled at the memory.

"I don't want to leave you, not like this." Harry protested as Bonnie began to cry, unable to see or reach her father. Severus moved round to kiss her and her little chubby hand came to rest upon his cheek and his wounds began to heal, although it was not done well the bleeding had stopped.

"Will you do as I ask now?"

"Of course, our daughter is going to make one talented witch one day, don't be too long and be very careful."

"Will do, I always am."

"Come on Bonnie sweetheart, one more time and then you go have a nap, we're going home now, do you want to go home."

She shook her head in the negative; Harry didn't know what to do. "Harry just apperate yourself to Hogsmead and walk, you have to leave now before your hurt."

Harry did so, he arrived in Hogsmead feeling a little light headed, it wasn't advised to apperate while you were pregnant but to make his husband happy Harry was willing to risk it. He was due to see Poppy in the morning for a check up however.

He hurried up to the castle; everyone was in bed as it was nearing the witching hour. Bloody typical, when he wanted no one around then there would be hordes of people when he actually needed someone there was no one. He ran as fast as he physically could carrying three children at the one time, all the way to the headmasters study.

Albus was sat at his desk eating a lollipop and frowned upon seeing Harry enter his office at such a late hour. "Harry, what is it this time?"

"You need to send back up to them, most are dead, the survivors are trying to get back… I know I shouldn't have gone but Bonnie took us both there, you have to bring them back otherwise Voldermort will kill them."

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "Very well, I shall go myself, it is too late and too much to ask to summon order members, now I suggest that you put Bonnie to bed, if she has been using such strong magic then she most likely is tired."

Harry looked down and noticed that Bonnie had indeed fallen asleep somewhere along the journey from France up to the headmaster's office; Harry however wasn't surprised, he really couldn't have been prouder of his baby girl.

He walked back to his room with the happy thought that Severus would soon be back with them, however the feeling of dread lingered with him, Voldermort was back!

* * *

I know short chapter but at least not a major cliff hanger. I will write more soon, but I have another two history essays to complete but do not worry I will finish this story no matter what. Please review. Xxx. 


	19. Just a normal day

The love of a child

Chapter nineteen – Just a normal day.

Harry only had to wait two trying hours until they returned however it wasn't even wit half the number that they had left with. Severus and Sirius were thankfully among those admitted to the infirmary upon arrival; however Harry was forbidden from going up there until he had slept for at least four straight hours and eaten a good meal.

Remus was unaware of what had happened until he awoke and went to see Harry who told him everything. After getting over the anger about not telling him in the first place he calmed down and agreed to join Harry in going to see them in the hospital wing. Out of the twenty five men and women that had gone only six had returned, Harry couldn't help but think what if he had done something, anything, differently, would more have survived?

They entered, Harry held Bonnie in his arms, Remus at once rushed to Sirius' side, the man was out of it and badly injured, he barely recognized his lover. Severus was sitting up in bed reading the Daily Prophet. At the sight of his husband and daughter he folded it up neatly and put it down so he could hug them.

"I was just reading a rather interesting article about you and wondering when you'd be up here to see me." He said after Harry had settled himself on the bed alongside him with Bonnie on his lap.

"Oh yeah, what's it about?" Harry asked not in the least bit interested, he was just so thankful that Severus was alive and well, he was going to buy Bonnie a very big present for what she did yesterday.

"Take a look for yourself." Severus said handing him the paper, Harry unfolded it and read the heading. _BOY-WHO-LIVED MARRIED WITH CHILDREN! _The picture taking up nearly the entire page was of them kissing at the alter, it was the most beautiful picture of the two of them he had ever seen and he had seen quite a few.

Harry snorted in disgust. "Look how fat this picture makes me look." He complained rubbing his large stomach. "I'm not that fat am I?"

Severus didn't even bother answering he took Harry's chin in his hand and turned his husband's head towards him so he could kiss him. "You look beautiful." He said but before they could kiss again they were interrupted by a small cough. It was Poppy Pomfrey.

"I would like to remind you that this is a hospital wing not your bedroom and I would also like to inform you that when your ready Severus you may go, it seems that your darling daughter did an excellent job in healing you, not much that I had to do at all."

"Thank you." Harry said before turning to Bonnie and putting on his baby voice. "And thank you for taking care of your Papa for me." He kissed her forehead before handing her to Severus who for the first time in four months held her in his arms properly. There weren't enough words in the English language to describe how much he had missed his family. There was no way he was going away on any more missions any time soon, no matter how important they were to Albus Dumbledore.

The headmaster it seemed was losing some of his mind after so many years of living, Harry nor Severus was surprised at this new development as they had both thought for a while that the old man was long past his sell by date. They wouldn't have been surprised if they had been told that he wouldn't be around for much longer.

Harry helped his husband hobble down to their rooms where bonnie was put in her play pen and they settled themselves on the sofa for a quite day. Harry loved times like this, where they could just curl up on the couch together and forget about all their commitments. However it wasn't so easy for Harry, with Remus in the hospital wing with Sirius there was no one to fill in for the defence against the dark Arts classes meaning he had to go.

"Sev, will you be alright looking after Bonnie today, your classes are still being covered, mine however aren't so I have to go." Harry asked not bothering to get up and get ready to go and teach.

"Yes I think I shall be fine, you go and have a life, leave me at home with the kids." He said in mock exasperation which had Harry practically laughing.

"At the moment my love there is only one child, but in five months time were going to have three and then I'll be the stay at home mum, in a manor of speaking."

"And why won't I be?" Severus asked. "I mean we could alternate."

"I have Remus to help me out with my classes, whereas you have no one unless you're willing to let me take your potion classes once in a while, I'm sure the students would love it."

"Good point, I don't think I'd be a very good stay at home dad, I think I'll stick to teaching and perhaps we'll buy a big house and you can go and take care of the children there because we can't really bring three children up here."

"Ok to start with who said we were stopping at three." Harry said with a very cheeky grin. "And second I would love a big house, one with a two car garage and a white picket fence, a family home."

"And we can have that, I'll give it all to you, no matter how much it costs."

"But it's not that simple anymore." Harry said sadly. "I have Voldermort to deal with, as soon as I've taken care of him we can have it all but not before, I don't want to risk leaving Hogwarts until the danger threat is gone."

"Who said you were going to have to take care of Voldermort, I don't want you to risk your life any more, your not their saviour any more Harry, you've already killed him once."

"I am the famous Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived." He said standing up and placing his hands on his hips. "No one can defeat me."

"Go on get to class you egotistic prat." Severus said lovingly and watched as Harry did as he was told. He had the most perfect idea, he had been left a reasonably sized home somewhere between Scotland and England, in the country side, somewhere hardly any one dared venture. It had been his great Uncle Milton's house before he had passed on and as the only Snape left (not counting Bonnie and Harry) it had been left to him.

He made a mental note to himself to go and check out what condition it was in so he could get ready to show it to Harry. He was one hundred percent positive that he would love the house once of course it was done up nicely and made to look like an actual home rather than a pureblood wizards family estate.

He didn't want that with Harry, he didn't want him to be a trophy that he showed off, he didn't want his children to be his heirs, he wanted them to be a family. When he looked at how the Malfoy's had ended up that is how he thought all pureblood families would go. But not his, he wouldn't allow it."

Going along with the old saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer Severus had decided to give young Draco's life some meaning and was training him to take over as potions master in his senile years that he wanted to spend alone with Harry. Although thinking about it Harry wouldn't be senile he'd just be fairly old. He pushed this to the back of their mind; he had other thinks to worry about other than the large age difference between them. They were bonded now, that didn't matter.

Snape was trying to remember how exactly his great Uncles house had looked like and was planning wall paper colours already. He never would have shown his excitement about this to any one but Harry. He had been good at keeping how hyper and loving he got a closely guarded secret, something he was rather thankful for, he couldn't go losing his mean glowering self for potions classes now could he.

Harry returned to their rooms at lunch time completely shattered he collapsed upon the sofa, his eyes closed. Normally a few classes would not have tired him out so quickly but the pregnancy was finally slowing him down a little, which was most likely a good think, he had always been able to move a round far to quickly in his pregnancies than someone in his condition should have been able to.

Severus moved behind him and began to massage his husbands shoulders making Harry moan in delight, a sound that was very much turning on Snape who continued to massage just for those noises.

Finally Harry's stomach rumbling brought a stop to the entire thing, despite his hard on Severus insisted that they go and eat before anything happened. This placed Snape in a very awkward and uncomfortable position all the way though lunch. A situation which Harry found overly amusing and constantly reminded him that it was his own fault.

When the three of them got back to their rooms Bonnie was put down for a nap, once in there own bed room Severus couldn't stop himself practically pouncing on his younger lover and ravishing him towards and inch of his life.

* * *

Here's a slightly longer chapter for you guys to enjoy. Hope your enjoying it, thank you very much to very one who has reviewed, I hope I am up to standard. I am going to try and make my chapters slightly longer for you but that does mean waiting longer for updates but I'm sure you don't mind. Don't forget to review, you know you want to, go on, do it! You shall make my day. xxx 


	20. I have better news

The love of a child 

Chapter twenty – I have beter news

It was now a month until the twins were due, Voldermort it seemed has gone into hiding, too weak to wage war at the present time. Dumbledore was still alive but going more loopy by the day and the few men and women that had survived the attack were all doing fine, Sirius included.

Harry was now muttering under his breath about how unfair it was that the only place he was allowed to be other than his bed was in the toilet. Severus took Bonnie, now ten months old into the potions lab with him so Harry wouldn't become stressed out while caring for her.

Remus was taking care of all the defence classes and Sirius, well he was equally as irritating as Severus, he was constantly keeping him company during the day claiming that he had nothing else better to do than care for his god son.

Harry who's stomach had grown to abnormal proportion could barely move anyway but hated the fact that he could not longer do anything on his own. Also the constant kicks of the two babies was near driving him insane. He had also got the weirdest cravings, he would suddenly want a chocolate pop tart and maple syrup covered in marshmallows and jelly tots and on one occasion he had force Severus to go and get him a piece of carrot cake covered in butter scotch and custard, sprinkled with…wait for it…toffee popcorn.

Severus was finding this all highly amusing and writing it all down as it happened, he was also constantly quizzing Harry about all the things he had missed during his first pregnancy. What Harry was slightly more worried about was the fact that Bonnie had been by far, more magical than the twins, who had shown no signs of being magical in the slightest.

"Sirius." Harry called. "Don't make me get up now." At once Sirius was in the room grinning at his godson.

"What can I do for you Har?" He asked enthusiastically still grinning from ear to ear.

"Listen very closely, I want you to get me something particular to eat."

"Ok, what shall it be?"

"Jam doughnut covered in honey with iced gems and dolly mixtures sprinkled all over it." He said as his stomach growled hungrily.

"Harry are you sure, I mean, that just sounds horrid."

Harry shrugged. "Don't ask me, ask the twins."

Sirius sighed and went off to get Harry's order, Harry meanwhile took full advantage of having empty rooms and got out of bed heading for the living room for a change of scenery. The bedroom had been getting rather boring for a while now. By the time he reached the sofa he was exhausted but didn't regret his decision to move, he had needed to stretch his legs a bit.

He rubbed his huge belly, Poppy had informed them that with the size of the twins she would be surprised if they hadn't broken a wizarding world record, Severus and Harry had decided against finding out the sex until the twins were born, to add to the surprise. Harry was still in the dark about the property that Severus was having prepared for them, it was going to be a surprise present when the new babies were born.

Harry had most likely picked the worst time to go walk about around the rooms as Severus was on a break and had just entered, a little shocked at seeing his lover out of bed. "What do you think you are doing?" He said sternly but kindly at the same time.

"I'm sorry Sev but I got so bored, next time I think you should carry the baby." Harry said huffily, his arms crossed over his chest as his husband helped him off the sofa and back into the bedroom.

"Where is that mutt of a godfather, he was suppose to be keeping an eye on you."

"I sent him to get me something to eat."

"Another 'exotic' dish?"

"I don't know about exotic but Siri didn't like the sound of it. How is life outside this room anyway?"

"Everything is going as normal, Minerva has Bonnie, she was as ever delighted to have her."

"Why don't you have her?"

"Because I was having my sixth years brew a potion that has some of the most poisonous ingredients Hogwarts supplies and I didn't think you would be too pleased if she got hold of anything."

"Good point, I still would have liked to see her though, I don't see enough of her now a days."

"You shall see her tonight my darling." Harry's stomach gave another loud rumble of protest. "Where is Black already?"

"Oh I'm sure he's coming…oh."

"What is it?"

"Oh it's nothing; the babies are just kicking is all." Harry took his partners hand and placed it on his stomach so Severus could feel as well.

"Oh wow, every time I feel it I still can't believe it, any time now we could have three children instead of just one it's so…wow!"

"Yeah, but I wish they would hurry up and be born already, it's actually quite painful sometimes carrying all of this around."

"Well perhaps if you stayed put like I wanted you to…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I shall stay in bed for the rest of the day, what's next, every time I need to do to the toilet are you going to transfigure the bed into a loo?"

"You know I never thought of that, but it's actually not a bad idea and then you don't have to walk about at all."

"Sev, if I don't get out of this room at least once a day your very pregnant husband is going to do insane with boredom."

"I'm very sorry but it is for your own good." At that moment Sirius came through the door with what looked like…well we won't go there…"I had better get back to the lab, I asked Minerva to drop Bonnie off here after her last class which is an hour before mine, Black make sure you're here."

Sirius nodded in reply handing Harry his plate of…sugary goodness, as he kissed his husband on the cheek and watched him leave before he tucked into his meal.

It was later that evening when Bonnie was in bed and Harry and Sev were reading in bed together that Snape decided to tell Harry about the house.

"Harry, I have a surprise for you, you know a while ago we were discussing having a house to raise the children in rather than doing it here at Hogwarts."

"Yes, we decided that we would after Voldermort was taken care of."

"Well, I have found us the perfect place, it needed a bit of work but it's all done now, when the twins are born I want to take you to see it."

Harry was silent for a moment, unable to show his excitement as a stab of pain hit him causing his hands to clutch at his stomach, he felt a gush of water around his legs. Having experienced this once before he knew exactly what was happening.

"That's really great Sev but I have better news…the babies are coming."

* * *

I do realise I'm skipping a lot but there wasn't much I could put in to fill the gap between then and now so I'm sorry it had to be done. Hope you liked the chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing this one although I did it at 12.46 in the morning because I couldn't sleep. Please review. xxx 


	21. Beautiful, just like them

The love of a child 

Chapter twenty one – Beautiful, just like them.

Midday on Halloween found Harry in the hospital wing holding his two new baby girls in his arms. Severus was nearly in tears at the sight of them, you must remember that he had never experienced anything remotely like this before.

"What should we call them Sev?" Harry asked handing one of the girls to his partner who accepted gratefully.

"I think you should name them, after all you do know them far better than I do."

"How about Phoebe and Paige Potter-Snape?" Harry suggested still admiring the newest edition to their family.

"Beautiful, just like them. Which am I holding?"

"You have Paige and I have Phoebe."

Madame Pomfrey who had been watching from a far bustled up to them with a double crib for the twins to sleep in. "I think it is time for you to get some sleep Mr Potter."

"It's Mr Snape now and I think your right." The twins were soon settled in their crib fast asleep and Harry was asleep also, shattered after at least twenty four hours in labour. Severus pulled up a chair by the twins bed and settled himself in it.

It was half an hour before the Halloween feast when Harry awoke, the smell of the cooking food was drifting up into the infirmary making all occupants hungry. Harry was sat up and was feeding Paige; Severus was going the same with Phoebe.

"Do you think that we could all go to the feast?" Harry asked as Paige finished her bottle. "I really do hate it in the infirmary."

"Understandable, and I do realise you want to show off the twins but are you sure your fit to go down and face the rest of the school?"

"Of course, you underestimate me Sev."

"Never, but I think anyone would find it challenging to give birth to twins and then the same day attend a Halloween feast."

Harry being Harry obviously got his way but not before Dumbledore came into see them. Despite his occasional crazy spells he still seemed to know everything. What he had come to tell the proud parents was why the twins had not preformed magic.

"I think it is because Bonnie was conceived while your link with Voldermort was still fully active, meaning that she has a lot of the power you used to have before it was severed, the twins however were conceived when you were a normal wizard meaning they are equally as magical but not as powerful." He told them, Harry was unsure about what this meant.

"Dumbledore, does this mean that there is a possibility that Bonnie could be turned evil, I mean she is young enough?"

"Highly unlikely however the desirability for Voldermorts heir is more likely, she does not have to be evil to inherit his throne, he has been raised from the dead at least three times now, they can't keep doing it. Now I believe we have a feast to go to, would you like some help getting down the stairs?"

"Oh no thank you headmaster, we'll be all right."

It was a struggle but with Harry carrying Phoebe and Paige and Severus carrying or more hovering their pram down the stairs they managed. Remus meet them in the entrance hall with Bonnie in her pushchair. Severus took their eldest while Harry pushed the twins into the great hall.

There was an eruption of noise as every single student and teacher stood up and began to clap them. Harry's cheeks flared a bright red colour, Harry could see Draco Malfoy beaming from the teachers table as he clapped the hardest out of them all.

Harry didn't thing he could be happier than he was right then. He felt was if could explode with joy and he knew with the link between him and Voldermort back he would be able to feel such a strong emotion and he hopped that it was ticking him off.

After the feast which had exhausted Harry no end Severus had settled the twins and bonnie down for him before joining him on the sofa. They sat together in silence just enjoying being in one another's company, Harry enjoying being able to move around freely and not eat such random food, although he did still have a strange liking for a custard and lemon curd covered mars bar.

Harry had fallen asleep on Sev's shoulder before either decided that it was time they went to bed. However every hour Severus or Harry was up so they could feed the twins. Harry knew that his life was going to be a lot more hectic from now on but he would have it no other way.

* * *

Pretty short but still another chapter for you. Before I write the next one I'm afraid I have to boring history essay's to complete, but I should have another chapter up by tonight, one can only hope. I will love you forever if you review. xxx 


	22. It started off normally enough!

The love of a child

Chapter twenty two - It started off normally enough!

A month past by in a flash, with two twins and a eleven month old baby, Harry had quit his teaching post finding that trying to mark papers and feed three children while Severus was teaching potions was a little too much for one person to handle. He was now what muggles called a stay at home dad or househusband.

Harry however didn't mind in the slightest however he thought it a good idea to wait to have another child until the twins were at least a year old making Bonnie about two. With the cold month of December came snow, it covered the ground and refused to move, Christmas cheer was already going around the staff and students as was a nasty flu bug which Harry had somehow managed to avoid as had the three little ones.

It was nearing a Hogsmead weekend, just the thought of a weekend was music to Harry's ears, the added bonus that the majority of the students would be out of the castle was just pure bliss. At the start Harry had been worried that he wouldn't be able to tell the different between the twins who were identical in every detail except for the eyes. Phoebe had chocolate brown where as Paige had emerald green.

Severus had been horrified to see vivid red hair beginning to show, Harry knew it had come from his mother but Severus had been all jealous for an entire month as he thought that one of the Weasly brothers until Harry quickly quelled this idea.

On Friday evening Severus had disappeared into his study, thankfully the twins were sleeping and Harry was playing with Bonnie who was almost walking now and was able to say simple words, he got the surprise of his life when Severus burst out grinning from ear to ear.

"And what are you so happy about?" Harry asked as he picked up his eldest daughter who had been waving her hands around in the air saying 'up, up.'

"I have just finished arranging our weekend break to visit our new home." Snape said happily. "The headmaster has just agreed, although it took some convincing."

"And how do you propose that we get there, we can't apperate with three kids or floo for that matter and I know you hate the knight bus so much you refuse to travel on it."

"That was the hard part, but we have a luxury carriage waiting for us in an hour to take us all the way there and back on the Sunday evening." He said this with such pride in having arranged everything single-handed. Harry however really didn't feel like going, it had been a busy week, all he wanted to do was curl up in front of the fire with his husband.

However not wanting to burst Sev's bubble he nodded. "Alright, if I get Bonnie ready will you get everything we need for the twins ok."

It was a massive job getting all three children ready for the weekend away but Severus was confident that it would be worth it. Finally the finishing touches had been made on the house and he was eager for Harry to see it. What the younger wizard also did not know was that Severus had applied for a job at the ministry of magic as a potion maker so that Snape Manor could be their permanent home.

Dumbledore was in the entrance hall ready to wave them off, he was looking a bit worse for wear, as if he were about to drop any second would have been a more accurate way to describe it. Harry hugged him while thanking him for the opportunity to take the children away from the castle. It was a little scary to think of all the things that could go wrong so harry pushed them to the back of his mind as he aided his husband he securing all of the children into their car seats.

Harry was a nervous wreck as they pulled out of the castle grounds, it felt as if they were on their own now, they no longer had the magic of the castle to protect them. Severus put his arm around Harry and held him close.

The road they had to take was a bumpy one, Bonnie did not much like it and Harry had to put her in his lap after a few minutes as she was about to cry and he didn't want the twins to awaken.

A storm started outside as they past through a small town, the wind was howling and thunder rumbled while lightening flashed. Ever since he was a child harry had been terrified of storms such as these and snuggled closer into Severus embrace, a sleeping Bonnie on his lap.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked sensing fear through the bond.

"When I was three my uncle locked me in the garden shed, there was a storm like this, ever since I couldn't stand being outside in storms, it doesn't feel safe."

"Well now my dearest Harry you have me to protect you, don't worry everything is going to be alright."

Just at that moment there was a blinding flash that could in no way have been caused by Mother Nature and the coach came to a halt in the middle of the road. Harry looked up at his husband in fear.

"Sev, what's going on?"

"I don't know, here put this under your jumper." Severus handed Harry a cushion. "It's charmed to absorb any spell, leave the twins here with Bonnie, here shield will protect them. Bonnie, danger."

Even though the child was sleeping her shield was put up surrounding her and her two sisters. Severus got out of the carriage first and then helped Harry down who looked as if he were pregnant again.

As Severus had expected deatheaters were pointing their wands at them. "the Dark Lord has ordered us to bring you to him Snape."

"I'm not leaving Harry." Severus said defiantly.

"We thought that you wouldn't. Avada Kedavera!" The spell was hot straight at Harry, the charmed cushion did its job but Harry fell to the ground to fake his own death. Severus played the aggrieved husband of course as he was taken away by some of the deatheaters. Before leaving they set the carriage alight, Harry dared not move until he had heard them apperate away.

* * *

Well, what can I say except review. I'm working on the next chapter, don't worry you won't have to wait that lond, it depends how evil I feel like being. xxx


	23. What is there to say?

The love of a child 

Chapter twenty three – What is there to say?

Once Harry was sure that they had gone his first priority was to retrieve his children from the carriage that was engulfed in flames. They had only just cleared the village by the time the attack had happened so Harry was safe to use his wand. He quickly took it out and with a wave of it he extinguished the flames. Bonnie and the twins were all crying inside. Harry held them all in his arms as he cried with them.

The rain was still tipping down, Harry's mothering instincts told them that they had to get inside and quickly otherwise they were going to come down with something. He transfigured a stick into a double pram and then a stone into a baby carrier thingy that he placed on his back after putting water repelling charms on them all.

It wasn't a long way back to the village, Harry's mind was racing, Severus was gone, he was good knows how many miles from Hogwarts with three babies and no clue what to do next. He knew that Voldermort would know that he wasn't dead so he had very little time to get back to the castle safely.

There was a pub on the outskirts, Harry entered, he needed to get his children into the warmth and himself for threat matter. He walked up to the bar and asked for a room. "Hello, my name is Harry Potter, are there any rooms available?" He asked the barmen, he was fairly young and very cute with sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"I know you are, it would be an honour for you to stay here Mr Potter." He said in awe, the expression on his face one Harry had come accustomed to over the years.

"You're a wizard?" Harry asked astounded.

"This is a wizarding town, although many do not know about it."

"Right, well this is extremely important, deatheaters attacked me and kidnapped my husband, I need to get back to Hogwarts as quickly as I can, do you have any floo powder?"

"Attacked you say, yes we have floo powder, it's over there on the mantle but how do you propose to get all three of your little ones through?"

"I'll figure it out some how."

Harry crossed the room to the fire place and took a pinch of floo powder before sticking his head in to the emerald green fire. And then he was looking out of the headmasters fire where Minerva and a few other teachers were gathered. "HEY!" He shouted up at them all getting there attention. "Incoming with the children." He warned before withdrawing his head from the fire.

It wasn't long before Harry and his three children were in the headmasters office explaining what had happened, not to Dumbledore but to Minerva, in his hysterical panic Harry did not seem to notice that Albus was strangely absent from the goings on.

"Harry I think you need to calm down." Minerva said in what she hoped was a soothing manor. It didn't however seem to work.

"If any one tells me to calm down again they're going to have trouble removing my shoe from their anus, my husband has just been taken by my arch enemy."

"I'm afraid that that isn't all, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Harry's old transfiguration teacher said.

"Go on, I dare you to try and make this day any worse."

"Albus passed away half an hour after you left, I think that he knew it was coming, he always did know too much, he left you in charge of the order."

Harry stared at her dumbfounded, well she had certainly risen to the challenge of making his day worse. Harry felt as if he was going to throw up! His life had been doing so well and now everything seemed to be crashing down around him. The only man that could have possibly got his husband back was dead, he couldn't bare the thought of raising his three girls on his own.

"Harry you need to focus, Albus believed in you, he wouldn't have left you in charge of the order if he didn't, you know what to do in your heart, you just have to concentrate."

"But they've got Sev, he's hurt I can sense it…what am I doing to do?"

"Harry…why did they take Severus and kill you, why leave the children?"

"They didn't know they were there, they assumed it was just us."

"But think about it why not just kill you both, they know from countless occasions that you have more power over Voldermort, so why just take Severus, unless they want Bonnie."

"But they can't get to her because of her shield so they need someone that she trusts, like Severus, but he'd never intentionally hurt us so they would have to put him under a curse and they can be fought and usually Voldermort uses the Imperius and I can fight that, which is why he didn't chose me."

"There you go, now I suggest that you go back to your chambers and rest, I'm sure Remus will watch the…"

"No, I'll take care of my children, they are obviously special to a lot of people, I want to take care of them myself, especially after what happened tonight."

"Alright, but remember to put up all the shields and put a block on your fire, whatever is being planned is big and Voldermort has most likely figured out that your not dead, that link between you can be a bit of a pest sometimes."

"More than you'll ever know." Harry said rubbing his aching scar, never before had it hurt this badly. He looked over at his three daughters who were all asleep in one big crib that had been transfigured from a lemon drop. "How could any one want to hurt something so innocent."

"Some people are that evil." Minerva replied sadly placing what she hoped was a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Would you like some help moving them downstairs?"

"Please." Harry answered as he picked up both of the twins. "Minerva, if it isn't too much trouble do you think that I could sit in on Severus classes?"

"Of course, young Draco will be taking over I assume, I think he would be glad of the company and the added pair of eyes."

"Thank you."

Harry was trying not to think about anything, he just wanted to go to bed and pretend as though nothing had happened, that he was still living his life as normally as possible. He didn't want to think about how he was going to sleep without Severus lying there next to him.

* * *

So what did you think? Hope you enjoyed it, please review. xxx 


	24. Vision quest

The love of a child 

Chapter twenty four – Vision quest.

When Harry awoke he knew immediately that something was very wrong. It wasn't tat he was worried for the safety of himself or his three daughters, it was the fact instead of sensing panic or pain from his bond with Severus all he could feel was evil, pure evil!

The feeling was enough to make his stomach turn, he had known about such things as this but to actually feel it was indescribably awful. For the first time since they had bonded Harry regretted the rash decision to marry him so soon.

As it was so early the girls were still fast asleep, moving through the living room he went to check on them before summoning a house elf to bring two bottles and some baby food. Harry knew from experience that he could not do anything about it, in his Hogwarts years perhaps he would have rushed off and done something drastic, hell he would have done the same thing with one child but with three young children, he couldn't be that selfish any more.

The best thing that he could do was think of a strategic plan of action and let others do the work, he was a mother now, he couldn't be the boy-who-lived first any more, as much as he loved Severus he couldn't risk both their lives, he could not let his three daughters be brought up by the Dursley's as he had been. He would not leave them as orphans as he had been done, he would not subject his children to the hell he had been forced to go through as a child.

He was startled by a soft knocking on the door, Harry undid he charms on it and slowly opened it a crack to see that it was Draco. Knowing that he could be trusted Harry allowed him entrance.

"I heard what happened, there was a late night staff meeting, I thought you might want some company and possibly some help." He said smiling in a sympathetic manor.

"Thank you, your right I do need the company and the help when the little ones wake up, but what I don't understand is why you're the one doing the helping?"

"I guess I still have a sort of soft spot for you, but don't worry I know your married, nothing can ever happen between us." Then after an awkward sort of pause Draco continued. "Your always fighting for the future even though you don't know what it holds, I want you to have this." Draco handed him a potion vial brimming full of luminous pink potion.

"What is it?" Harry asked excepting the vial and looking at it strangely.

"It's a sort of window to the future, vision quest if you will, I invented it myself, don't worry I tested it myself also, that's how I know that my future isn't with you, it's actually with a muggle male believe it or not, but that isn't the point, I want you to see your future, I want you to know that everything works out."

"Thank you, it means more than you know, how long will it last?"

"That depends but don't worry, you make yourself comfortable and I'll take care of your little ones while your there, consider this a gift from me to you to make up for all those years that I tormented you."

"Are you sure, I mean three babies is a lot to handle even for me but you've never had a single child before…"

"Harry just take the vision quest and we'll be fine, they're sleeping right, you might even be back before they wake up."

"Alright, if your completely sure."

"I am."

Harry settled himself on the sofa and downed the contents of the vial. Then he closed his eyes, it was like he had no control, he was standing in the kitchen that he did not recognize. Sitting at the table were the twins, both with fiery red hair except that they looked as if they were about twelve. Bonnie was also sat at the table next to another girl whom Harry didn't recognise. Harry also had a toddler on his hip and it looked as if he were pregnant again.

At that moment Severus walked in placing a soft kiss on his lips before pouring himself some coffee. "How's my five little girls doing this morning?" He asked before turning to Harry. "And my beautiful husband, how are you?"

"I'm brilliant." Harry said before he realised what he was doing. Then just as quickly as he had entered this future world he was back in his chambers at Hogwarts and Draco was staring back at him holding Bonnie who was calm and smiling in his arms.

"If you don't mind me asking what did you see?" Draco asked.

"The most beautiful thing." Harry replied, almost in tears. "Severus and I are still together and happy, we have five girls and another on the way." Harry wasn't almost in tears now, he was in tears, it had always been a dream of his to have a large family and it looked as if that was what he was doing to get.

* * *

Review please. Thank you xxx.


	25. Through the eyes of evil

The love of a child

Chapter twenty five- Through the eyes of evil.

Voldermort always thought his plans through carefully, that was what Harry's month of piece had consisted off, thorough planning of his downfall. It had all paid off as now Voldermort had Severus, and by force feeding him a potion they had turned him evil. The dark Lord was pleased with his handy work, he needed a powerful heir and the Eldest Potter brat was perfect. He had figured out that Harry wasn't dead the moment his deatheaters had returned with the potions master, they could not kill him so easily, he did not need the link to tell him that.

He knew that Albus Dumbledore had past away, in his eyes there was only one remaining obstacle, all he had to do was either gain Potter by turning him evil, a plan that had many draw backs, one of which being that he was such a force of good that he could easily fight of the potion. His other option was to kill Potter, something that had also proved on more than one occasion to be easier said than done. However without Dumbledore to protect him he was left helpless.

Despite all of this he was still not confident in his plan, undoubtedly the damn Order would be a mess with the tragic (or not so for him) loss of their leader, but Voldermort had no doubt that Potter had been placed in charge and therefore they still posed a great threat. Severus and their children were his only family and he knew the strong bond a family had over a man. The loss of his own family was eh thing that had turned him evil.

When he had vanished as Tom Marlavolo Riddle, before he resurfaced as Lord Voldermort he had been married to a beautiful muggleborn witch, they had the most beautiful daughter whom they had called Leontyne, he had come home and found his wife's maimed body but their was no trace of his daughter, thinking about it she would be the same age as Potter now.

Severus had been summoned by Voldermort, the latter could feel the good within fighting against the evil, which was trying to smother it, Snape was obviously stronger than he had imagined but that was not the reason that he had called the man to him, no, he was curious. As his daughter's body had never been found he still lived in hope that she was alive and it had been bugging him for a while now as he tried to track down the Wizarding School she had attended if she had lived.

He knew she had not attended Durmstrang nor Beauxbaton he had never before checked with Hogwarts as there was no possible way he could not without arousing suspicion within the meddlesome Albus Dumbledore.

None of the deatheaters knew of their masters family background, most likely they would rebel and over throw him from power, he was sure their fear of him would quickly diminish if they knew that he had once been sentimental over his only child.

"Severus, I was wondering if you ever had the privilege of tutoring any one under the name of Leontyne." He asked keeping eye contact with the man still kneeling before him.

"Yes, I do recall that name; she was in Potter's year until she was removed to attend day Wizarding School, a very bright student."

"Thank you, you may leave."

So she was live, if Voldermort hadn't of been so evil then perhaps he would have jumped for joy or perhaps in the slightest cracked a smile, instead he sat on his throne like chair and pondered what his next move should be. Sure his plan had been to gain a powerful heir to take over from him, that had not changed but now he had the possibility of getting his own daughter back.

* * *

I know it's a short chapter and for that I apologise but you have got three today and a possibility of four if I get working on the next one soon. Please review xxx. 


	26. The day in the life of Harry Potter

The love of a child

Chapter twenty six – The day in the life of Harry Potter

Harry had left the twins in Remus and Draco's care, trusting that they would be fully protected by the magic surrounding Hogwarts and he had spent the day going through paper and files in the headmasters study.

The most interesting was on a girl who had been in his year before transferring to another school; Dumbledore had kept a close eye on her although he had never heard of her and had no recollection of this girl. It seemed that Albus had had his fair share of secrets hidden away. Harry had even asked Minerva if she had known why she was so special but she had no idea either.

The documents that he had found contained details of her past life, the fact that there was no way her father could ever know that she was still alive. Such things as those confused Harry to a greater extent.

He even floo called the school she had attended and found out where she was now registered as living now. He was however a little hesitant about flooing her as he did not know the woman. He could not just barge into her life and demand to know why she had been such a focus of Dumbledore's attention, not that she would even know.

Instead he decided to contact the ministry and get hold of her birth certificate, now the ones that muggles have it can be written that any one the mother says is there father, on wizarding ones however it was magically recorded so he knew he would get a truthful answer.

What he didn't expect was the response that he got. How come Dumbledore had never mentioned the fact that Voldermort had a child, one that he had taken from him and caused him to become a monster, now Harry had just cause for interrupting this woman's life. He saw Albus' point of view on the matter but he knew that he would be devastated if his children were taken from him just because he was the boy-who-lived. That was what Dumbledore had don to Voldermort, in a way he had created all these problems and it was up to him to try and fix the mistakes his predecessor had made.

He told Remus, Sirius and Draco that he was going out on Order business and should be back within a couple of hours. He said goodbye to his girls before walking down to the apparition point and apperating to a secluded spot near where he had been told that she was living.

He felt his stomach clench with nerves as he rang the doorbell, he had no idea what he was going to say to her. He didn't have much time to ponder this as the door opened not to a woman but to what looked to be a six year old girl with blonde hair.

"Is your mummy in?" Harry asked.

"Yes, who are you?"

"My names Harry Potter."

"Mummy, Harry Potter is at the door." The girl shouted as she ran up the stairs to Harry assumed fetch her mother.

Harry heard a woman telling her daughter not to tell such silly lies before she came face to face with him. "Hey, I have to talk to you about something, may I come in?" Still speechless she stepped aside allowing him entrance to her home. "This is a nice place." Harry commented as she led him through to a sitting room and offered him a seat which he gratefully took.

"So what brings Harry potter to my doorstep?" She asked slightly worried about it.

"It's nothing bad, I don't think, you have a beautiful daughter by the way and I should know having three myself." There was a pause before Harry continued. "You may remember going to Hogwarts for two years, we weren't exactly friends but we shared a few classes…Albus Dumbledore recently passed away an while looking through some of his files I found a number on you."

"Should I be worried about why?"

"Well that depends, he knew who your real father is, in fact he was the one who took you from him."

"Oh…I always knew but I suppose I just thought they were dead by the dark Lords hand."

"Well that's the point, he is your father, or the man he used to be was, before he became Voldermort he was a student at Hogwarts called Tom Riddle, it was your disappearance and your mothers death that drove him over the edge let's say."

"Are you saying that I could be in danger?"

"Well I'm not sure whether or not he knows that you're alive or not, it is possible of course but I see no reason that he would physically hurt you, especially if his lose drove him to the monster that he became." She didn't know what to say so Harry decided to offer her the protection of Hogwarts. "As I am in charge of the Order I can offer you refuge at the castle if you feel at all unsafe."

"Unsafe? Your telling me that I could possibly be the daughter of you-know-who."

"It's not just possible, I checked with the ministry but they all think Tom Riddle is dead, they see no connection between him and Voldermort."

"Then it's possible that there isn't any…" However she never got to finish her sentence as Harry interrupted her.

"Look, I had to destroy the memory of Tom Riddle when I was twelve, he admitted to me that he was Voldermort, I know this is a shock and I'm going o leave you to figure this out but I'm at Hogwarts if you ever need me, I desire to keep the headmasters promise in that no one will ever be turned away from the castle."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked before Harry had a chance to leave. "I mean there has to be a reason."

"I'm married to the most wonderful man, the same man who is the father of all three of my children, Voldermort has him, he turned him evil, believe me when I say that I want my husband back and I want Voldermort dead for good, he has plagued my existence for too long now." Harry answered somewhat sadly before leaving the house without once looking back.

* * *

Ok so kill me if you hate it but I have to say I love it and I'm enjoying writing it if we're honest. Please review. Love you all xxx. 


	27. On we go

The love of a child

Chapter twenty seven – On we go.

Harry had not had to wait long for Leontyne to come to Hogwarts; it was perhaps two possibly three hours after he himself had returned. Harry had settled the twins in front of the fire on Bonnie's old play mat and Harry's eldest was sitting on the sofa with Harry as he read a favourite book of his.

She arrived with a small back pack and her six year old daughter who looked slightly anxious about her new surroundings. At once Harry put his book down and moved Bonnie to the floor so that she could take a seat. She complained loudly however demanded to go up. Giving in Harry allowed her to sit on his lap.

"I'm glad you decided to come…why did you by the way?"

"I wasn't attacked if that is what you are implying, I have always known that my family weren't my real family and now they're all dead I guess I want to find my real father."

"Even if he is evil."

"If your parents were evil, you'd go and fid them wouldn't you."

"Yes, no question about it. But what I wouldn't do is become evil just to please them."

"I have no intention of doing so, my husband, God rest him, was as good a person you could ever hope to meet, I would never be evil…this is my daughter Molly by the way."

"Hello Molly, these are my daughters Bonnie my eldest and then there's Phoebe and Paige." Harry paused, it brought a painful lurch to his heart thinking of Severus and how he wasn't there with him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Harry lied but he had always been good at it however there was something about Leontyne and she didn't buy it for a second.

"It's all right to feel pain you know, it means your human, means your anything other than dead." She said smiling. "I'm very sorry that your husband has been taken by these men, you're obviously very strong."

"Ever since I was eleven I had to be strong, I have always been able to fight him off, I have killed him at least four times and he just keeps coming back but taking Sev from me, let's just say there was a line and he just stepped over it."

"Understand that I am just here to help you, I refuse to be apart of a trade in getting your husband back, I have too much to live for to risk being killed."

"I understand, that was never my plan, but whatever we do, it stays between us, no one can find out."

"What are you proposing?"

"That you stay here and look after the children, I'm going to storm the castle."

"How do you know that they won't kill you?"

"I don't but that's where you come in, I need something of yours, something that he's recognize so I can convince him hat I know where you are."

"I actually think that I have something." She fiddled with a clasp behind her neck and her locket that she had been wearing slipped off into the palm off her hand. "I've had this ever since I could remember, my parents, God rest them, said that I was wearing it the day they took me in."

"Then that will be perfect." Harry said excepting the locket gratefully.

"When are you going to do it?"

"Well tonight is as good a time as any I suppose, the girls need their father and I need my husband besides I would like to have my life back soon so I can raise my girls in peace, this is the last thing I do as the boy-who-lived, if he comes back again it's not my problem."

"Between you an me Harry, in first and second year, I always admired what you did, I even had a bit of a crush on you. I thought you were great, I could never imagine the world without you and except for the crush of course I still feel the same."

"Thank you but it's not worth it any more, if I were to die I couldn't imagine what would happen to my girls, I've been their saviour for far too long, they need to deal with their own problems from here on out."

"Perhaps you're right, but promise me you'll be careful tonight and bare in mind that you-know-who might not care that I'm alive."

"I'll bare it in mind."

* * *

Sorry it took me a while to update but I've been realty busy lately, I should have a few more chapters up later though as my teachers are all on strike. GO TEACER STRIKES! Anything that gives me a day off is excellent in my view. Please review. xxx 


	28. Where good and evil compromise

The love of a child

Chapter twenty eight – Where good and evil compromise

Harry had sent a letter ahead to Severus, locket included so that he would be expected and not killed upon first sight. He knew that Sev would take it straight to his master without question.

Harry was currently was stealthily making his way towards Riddle manor however he wasn't alone has he had first hoped he might be. Draco had caught him sneaking out of the castle and insisted upon accompanying him on what he called his 'suicide mission.' Harry had countered this with 'do you really think I'd be going if I didn't think I'd be coming home.'

However saying such things don't necessarily mean that he meant what he said. He knew that there was a very real possibility that he wouldn't be coming back, he didn't like to think like this so he pushed these disturbing thoughts to the back of his mind and thought instead about the three little girls that had been sleeping so peacefully when he had left, who had no idea what their daddy was up to.

They entered through the back way, the ancient door creaked as it opened but they were expected so what did it matter. The kitchen was in state that was beyond repair, al sorts of wildlife was growing in here, clearly the deatheaters ordered out a lot.

They made their way through the rotting house that appeared as if it were going to fall down at any moment, however when they reached what appeared to be the sitting room it was rather…cosy. This was something that he had never associated with Voldermort but he knew the image would never fade now that he had seen it. The room however was empty but the fire was going and the two of them were rather cold after being outside.

Now I know what your thinking, here's Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in Voldermorts lair and they're planning on sitting down and perhaps ordering some tea from a house elf, but could you blame them, they knew they wouldn't be killed as they had something that Voldermort wanted, he would never get it if he killed them.

They had just entered when a masked deatheater entered, through the slits in his hood Harry could tell who it was but they didn't have time for the Malfoy family reunion. "Tell your master we're here." Harry demanded off him. The deatheater turned and left.

"Please tell me that wasn't my father."

"If I did I'd be lying to you." Harry said, he didn't want to sit down, he wanted to be ready for whatever Voldermort had planed for them. What he didn't expect was for the Dark Lord to return with only one man…his man…Severus.

Harry watched as his husband shut the double doors that led into the sitting room and stood by his masters…comfy chair? What happened to throne?

"I presume you are here to offer me a trade." He said in a voice that was pained and not his usual evil drawling tone.

"No, I respect your daughter too much to do that, what I want is my husband to come back to his family."

"And all I want is my daughter, I knew the old fool was dead, that was why I sent out some of my more trusted deatheaters who would not ask questions as to the reason why I needed them to do something, I needed your help."

"My help" then realisation hit him "you couldn't search for her yourself so you got me to do it because you knew that she'd trust me if I came to her door."

"Partly yes, I believe we share a gift, one that I did not pass on to you but that we both have naturally, the gift of foresight. I knew that you would come here not to kill me but inform about my daughter."

"I don't have the gift of foresight." Harry said confused, you'd be confused as well if you were having an almost civil conversation with the most feared wizard in the wizarding world, the same man that had killed your parents and trying to kill you since you were a baby.

"That is because you have not nurtured it, but believe me it is there, now I know my actions are inexcusable but…"

"That's a bit of an understatement isn't it? How many people have you murdered?"

"Countless, I admit it was wrong, but I was angry, I knew Dumbledore was the one to separate my family, so I set about killing those closest to him, I had heard nothing of that stupid prophecy that had been made."

"You think that excuses what you did, you killed my parents, I had to grow up like a house elf and my bedroom was a cupboard, do you really think that I would want to help reunite you with your daughter?"

"I knew that you would be angry but as long as I get to see my daughter for perhaps an hour or two I will go to the ministry of magic and give myself up."

"Excuse me…did I just hear…" Draco said flabbergasted, you would be too if you had just heard that from Lord Voldermort.

"How about this, three hours with your daughter and grandchild, you remove whatever you have keeping my husband bound to you and myself and him will escort you to the Ministry ourselves."

"I have a grandchild, but she's only…"

"She's my age and I have three."

"But you're only twenty one."

"When your life is in constant danger you grow up fast, I have bared a fully grown wizards burdens since I was the age of eleven, at least I can't hate every aspect of you. Tomorrow I'll come back with Leontyne and Molly, until then do you think you could give me back my husband?"

"I can't reverse the magic, you have to reach the goodness within."

"Severus honey, can I have a word." Sev at once turned to his master to see if it was alright for him to do so. Voldermort nodded. They went into the wreck of a kitchen leaving Voldermort and Draco alone.

* * *

Ok next chapter the big talk between Sev and Harry, don't worry nothing is doing to happen to Draco but he couldn't very well go and listen in on a very personal talk now could he. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review xxx. 


	29. A little talk with Severus

The love of a child

Chapter twenty nine – A little talk with Severus

They stood in silence for a moment just staring at one another, Harry was unsure where to start, when he looked into Severus' eyes he did not see the same man that he married but a cold heartless bastard that had consumed him before Harry had seduced him, therefore turning him into the man he was today.

"Do you remember anything about our life together?" Severus shook his head in the negative, Harry bit his lower lip trying not to cry. He didn't look in the slightest sorry that he didn't either. "Our three daughters, do you remember them?" once again he shook his head but this time he spoke along with it.

"I suppose you think that you love me, that I care about you in return, that I could actually care less about our brats." His words hurt but Harry tried his best not to let it show in the slightest.

"I have seen a glimpse of our future Sev…you have tutored Draco well, he has invented a potion that shows you what your life could become, and I've seen ours."

"Is that supposed to impress me Potter, I serve only the dark lord, I have no time for your petty words and I do not care for the future, I take each day as it comes, who knows, tomorrow I could be dead." Ignoring him Harry continued.

"Instead of three girls we have five and I'm pregnant again…do you see that you are destined for more than this life of evil?"

"That only makes you a common whore Harry…"

"But I'm your whore and I always will be, did you know that I refused to let any one else have me because I was saving myself for you, I was a virgin before I allowed you to have me, you were my first and I've had no one since."

"That just makes you stupid!" The cruel tone in his voice was now wavering but Harry knew he had not won, not yet, but he had used his first name rather than his last.

"No that makes me a fool, but a fool that loves and that makes me human, which is more than I can say for you right now. Do you feel love, if not yourself then at least through our bond?"

"Evil doesn't love!"

"No, I don't suppose it does but Voldermort loves his daughter, is he not evil?"

"I do not love, especially not you…Pot…Harry."

"You're fighting it, keep fighting it, just think that tonight you could see Bonnie, Paige and Phoebe again, they miss you, and so do I."

"Harry…" It was a quiet moan, nothing more than a whisper and it was barely even that, it pained him to try and reverse whatever had happened to him that much was clear.

"Sev…I'm here, I'll always be here." Harry said stepping closer to his husband, so close that there bodies were inches apart. He placed his arms around his spouse's waist however he was forcefully pushed away and into a wooden counter that was already weak from the damp and mould, it gave way as he hit it.

Harry unfortunately went down with it but thankfully he didn't seem to badly hurt, his back was hurting, he assumed that it had been badly scratched. He couldn't bare to get up, he heard Snape scream in agony. Slowly as it hurt he sat up and watched as Severus collapsed to the ground.

Harry knew that they had done it as Severus sat on the floor breathing heavily, cautiously Harry made his way towards him, he thought it a bad idea to try and hug him again, instead he stroked the hair out of his face and looked into Sev's almost black eyes and smiled.

"Are you back?" Harry asked even though he knew the answer already, he could feel I in the bond that they shared.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked cupping Harry's cheek and staring off into his emerald orbs.

"I'm ok, don't worry, how are you?"

"I…I don't know…what happened?"

"I helped you overcome your demons; you're free of them now…you do remember what just happened?"

Severus nodded. "A little yes…I remember…did you mean what you said about our future, did you actually see that?"

"Yes, but I'll explain later, when we get home perhaps, you wait here, I'll go and fetch Draco." Harry placed a soft kiss on his partners lips and got up winching in slight pain. He didn't have to go far to find the blonde, he was actually standing outside, Harry presumed he had heard the crash and the screaming and come to help. He didn't question him about it, he trusted Draco.

"Let's go." He said as the kitchen door shut behind them. "We'll be back sometime tomorrow afternoon." Harry informed his friend who just nodded.

"Is Severus ok, and you for that matter, I heard a crash?"

Harry turned around so his back was too Draco. "Lift my top and tell me what my back looks like." Draco did so and Harry distinctly heard an intake of breath. "He pushed me into a cupboard which collapsed, what does it look like?"

The bruise had only just started forming but it was a big bruise and it looked as if were going to get a whole lot worse before it got any better. "It looks like it hurts like hell."

"It does." Harry said as the kitchen door opened revealing Severus looked nervously around. Draco dropped the hem of Harry's top immediately.

"What's going on?" he asked looking from one to the other. Harry felt guilt surge through him at the sight of Sev's hurt features.

"I hurt my back; Draco was checking it for me."

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"Because I didn't want you to feel guilty."

"Let me see." Severus asked in a completely non demanding way. Harry wasn't so sure and it apparently was made clear on his face because Severus added. "Please."

Harry looked at Draco who shrugged and nodded, he recognised the fact that he had a right to see. Harry then turned around and Snape lifted up his top giving Draco a nice view of his stomach which despite having given birth to three children was nicely toned.

"I did this?" He said in disbelief, Harry at once turned to try and comfort him but he was already half way to the door and before Harry could say anything he had vanished out the back door.

* * *

What did you think? Hope you liked it. Please review xxx. 


	30. Together again

The love of a child

Chapter thirty – Together again

Harry had of course followed but Severus had apparated out of sight. Harry felt so lost, so helpless, knowing he had family commitments he gave up any thought of going after his husband and decided to return home with Draco.

Leontyne was glad to see them back unharmed and Harry quickly showed her to the guest room where Molly was already asleep on a bed transfigured from a desk (the room had been Severus' study).

Draco remained with Harry a while but soon was fast asleep on the sofa. Harry however wasn't able to sleep, not in there bed any way, not without him. He hovered from his daughter's room to the sitting room, occasionally watching the girls sleep or checking to see if Severus had returned.

At around six in the morning when Harry had fallen asleep in a chair in the nursery his husband flooed in. As he swaggered out of the fireplace it was very obvious that he was drunk. He knocked into the sofa as he staggered towards the bedroom, which stirred Draco from his slumber, at once he sat up wide awake. He was one of the lucky ones, he was a morning person.

"Severus?" He said in little more than a whisper in fear of awakening the occupants of the chambers. He made his way across the darkened room to where the potions master had fallen and then gone to sleep. He looked a wreck and was drooling on the stone floor, his mouth wide open.

Draco levitated Snape into his bedroom and left him there before going to find Harry. He found him in the nursery , the girls were just awakening, he took one by one out into the main room and placed the twins in separate carry chairs and Bonnie into her high chair. He fed and changed each one before anyone else made an appearance.

It was Leontyne and Molly, both were dressed and looking quite cheery, they didn't know what was coming as of yet and Draco thought that it was Harry's job to inform them and not his. "Harry's still asleep, he'll tell you everything you need to know when he gets up."

"Alright, how did everything go…did his husband come back?"

"It didn't go as smoothly as we would have liked it to but he's also asleep, they're just not in the same room." Draco explained, she knew what they meant, it was at this moment that Harry appeared stretching and yawning as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Good morning."

"Is Severus here?"

"Yes." Draco said, a little disappointed that that had been Harry's first statement of the morning. "He was drunk last night; I'd leave him a while." Then he motioned towards Leontyne and Molly.

"Oh…Voldermort, he wants to see you both, you have three hours with him and then he says he will freely give himself up to whatever the ministry of magic have in store for him, he said the only reason he did everything he did was in anger over his loss of you and your mother."

Harry then without waiting for response or reaction kissed each of his daughter's foreheads before cautiously making his way towards their bedroom. He opened the door a crack and slipped inside shutting it behind him as softly as he could.

"Sev." Harry called out softly as he crawled onto the bed and lay down next to the sleeping form of his husband. "Sev." Harry repeated a little louder, he kept doing this until Snape's eyes opened a fraction; he looked like death warmed up.

"I don't deserve you!" Severus groaned turning over in an attempt to see Harry a little better, it could have possibly helped if he'd actually opened his eyes properly.

"But you have me and despite what you may think I'm not going anywhere, I'm not doing to run of with Draco with or without the girls, you're the only man I want in my love life and I want you to trust that."

Outside Draco was playing with Bonnie while the twins amused themselves on the play mat, Leontyne and Molly had gone to breakfast in the great hall. As much as Draco cared for Harry he knew that it would never be and planned on starting his search for the muggle he had seen in his won vision quest.

* * *

Ok I realise that it's short but I thought I had better update and I am practically falling asleep at my keyboard here. Please review xxx. 


	31. Keeping up one end of the bargin

The love of a child

Chapter thirty one – Keeping up one end of the bargin

Harry and Severus despite some issues that had surfaced of late decided that it was about time that they went out for the day; the house Snape knew would wait for a while, however today was not to be that happy day, first they needed to get everything sorted out with Voldermort, Leontyne and Molly. The latter two had come back from breakfast to find Harry ready to go, not only that but he was clearly taking no risks. He had slipped an athame into his boot as a safety precaution. Severus would be remaining behind with the children as Draco was no where to be seen.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Severus asked, it was only natural that he was worried about his husband and the father of his children.

"Don't worry baby, I'll be alright that I promise to you, take good care of our girls, three can be a lot to handle on your own are you sure you'll be able to manage without some help?"

"I'm sure if needed I'd have the whole castle rushing to aid me in the care of their hero's children, you have nothing to worry about, no you had better be going before I change my mind and refuse to let you out of my sight."

"There will plenty of time for that when I get back Sev, I will see you later." The two shared a brief parting kiss that made it harder for Harry to leave. However this was something that had to be done. Checking that he was armed with his wand and a couple of other weapons he through some floo powder into the fire and stepped inside, he was soon followed by Leontyne and then last but not least Molly.

They stepped out of the homely and surprisingly welcoming sitting room. It was empty but that was unsurprising. Harry caught Leontyne who stumbled as she stepped out of the fireplace; he was also not the biggest fan of floo powder due to bad experiences.

"Wait here." Harry instructed. "I'll be back in a second." He then ventured out into the hallway which was caked in dust and grime of all sorts. There didn't appear to be any deatheaters about, that he was glad, he wasn't in the mood for a fight but that wouldn't stop him if he had too. "Voldermort." He shouted up the stairs, he could hear movement but didn't dare go up in case it was a trap. "Your three hours starts in two minutes." He warned before returning to the sitting room where Leontyne and daughter stood looking nervously about.

"What's happening?" Harry was asked, he shrugged in response.

Harry handed them a necklace each, he had thought about this earlier just before they had left. "If anything happens say the activation word 'Buckbeak' and it will transport you back to my chambers at Hogwarts, alert Severus and he will send help immediately."

"Do you think that that will be necessary?"

"When you are in my position constantly you learn to be cautious, when your not it generally costs lives, I'm not willing to put the two of you t risk to settle scores that should have been dead and buried by now. I am going to fight for a normal life, there is no way that won't but not if the price is too high."

A few seconds later Voldermort appeared, he had never looked much better than death but today it just seemed that he appeared worse. He inclined his head in greeting to Harry and then both his daughter and grandchild. Harry could have sworn that the sight of them had brought a tear to his red eyes.

"Do you want me to stay?" Harry asked Leontyne. "I won't be far; you can call if you need me." Leontyne looked as if she wasn't sure, she didn't want to insult the dark Lord by saying yes but she felt safer knowing that Harry was in the same room. "I'll be in the other room, don't worry, nothing will happen to you."

Harry placed a reassuring hand on her should her before leaving them alone. He couldn't bare to go back into the kitchen, not after what had happened in there the day before.

Instead he chose to sit on the bottom step which creaked under his weight, his back was still fairly sore but only when he moved too much. He couldn't help but think over all of the good times that he and Severus had. The time was soon rushing by and he had a smile on his face.

* * *

I know that chapters aren't coming out that quickly but it's hard with my college work and I'm so behind it's not funny. Still haven't caught up on sleep, that I am going to do now, your just lucky that I kept myself awake enough to write this for you. Please review, show your gratitude. Xxx. 


	32. All my love Harry Potter

The love of a child

Chapter thirty two – All my love Harry Potter

When Harry ventured back out into the sitting room he found the three occupants all sitting around conversing nervously, in the three hours that Harry had allowed it was clear the Leontyne had not let down her guards, Voldermort however was doing something that Harry had never seen him do before. He was smiling, it wasn't an evil 'I'm going to kill you' smile either, it was sweet and he looked almost content.

"Time to go." Harry said and Leontyne stood up at once and she and Molly went over to him. "How was it?" He asked them.

"Alright, but he's still a complete stranger to me, he isn't my father, I had a father and he made me proud to be his daughter, he could never make me feel that way."

"Understandable, now you can go back to Hogwarts I can take care of the rest."

"No I'd like to go, Molly can go back though."

They were interrupted by a manic laughter from Voldermort still sat on the sofa; Harry knew that something was bound to me wrong; nothing could go this simply with Voldermort involved.

"What's funny?" Harry demanded glaring at him.

"You see I am a man of my word and as I said I will be taken to the Ministry of Magic but what I did not specify was whether I would let you take me alive or dead." Harry stared at his enemy dumbfounded; this was the one thing that he had not expected.

"What do you mean?"

"In a matter of minutes I will be dead and you may do with me what you will, I have died too many times to want to live any longer, that is the reason that I agreed so easily to this. I have removed the mark from all my deatheaters, they will not come after you any more, not on my orders at least and I will finally get some peace."

There was a silence interrupted only by Voldermort coughing. They obviously pained him a great deal but Harry was glad that it hurt, but it wasn't enough, he deserved to die a much more painful death, he didn't even deserve death any more, he deserved to life his life an empty shell after the dementors kiss.

"You should leave, I'll take it from here." Harry said in a defeated tone. "Tell Severus what happened but do not let him come, I will not have that."

Harry watched as Leontyne and Molly were sent by Portkey back to Hogwarts. It wasn't until after they had gone that Voldermort spoke again. "They are both very beautiful, I think that you would agree not likely suspects to being related to me."

"Your right I do agree." Harry said, his voice full of loathing and resentment as he watched yet another person-if you could call Voldermort that- die in front of his every eyes with nothing he could do to prevent it.

Later the same day a large package arrived at the ministry of magic wrapped in bright blue paper with a baby pink bow. The tag attached read: _Fudge, all my love Harry Potter._

* * *

I know short chapter but I did love the ending. Any way please review, it's so sad but the stories almost over, I think one possibly two more chapters until the end. Please review. Thank you xxx. 


	33. Goodbye to Everything

The love of a child

Chapter thirty three – Goodbye to everything

Daily Prophet reporters were swarming outside Hogwarts gates waiting for Harry to come out, however he doubted he would any time soon. Sirius and Remus had taken the girls and Harry was lying with Severus in his bed, both completely naked. They were enjoying their freedom. The dark mark had vanished from Snape's arm; everything that had been holding them back was gone.

They stayed in bed all day and all night making love to one another, putting all of their responsibilities on hold, looking forward to the life that they would have once they left Hogwarts to live at Snape Manor. They hoped that it would be very much like this, happy, carefree and full of love.

It wasn't until the following day that Harry made a public appearance however he wasn't alone. Severus, Bonnie, Paige and Phoebe accompanied him. Triple buggy and all.

Cameras were going off all around them, reporters shouting a hundred questions a minute, Harry could barely keep up with it all. He raised his hands calling for silence, hush fell almost at once.

"Whatever you may think I did not kill Voldermort, he killed himself because he was tired of living, I did what I had to do to keep my family and the wizarding community safe, I would now like to announce that I am renouncing my title of Saviour of the Wizarding world so that I can be with my family without hassle, we will be leaving Hogwarts and any reporter that comes within a three meters of our new home without invitation will be dealt with accordingly. Thank you for listening, no more questions will be answered ever."

That was it, Harry was not the boy-who-lived any more, he wasn't even the man-that-saved-us-all, he was just Harry Potter, loving husband and mother of three.

That was all he had ever wanted and that was what he had. Severus and Harry handed in their resignations and began to pack all of their belongings into boxes. Their new home and life awaited them and they couldn't have been more excited.

On the day of the move Severus found Harry outside looking up the castle a tear in his eye, both hands resting on his stomach. Severus went and stood next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"How are you holding up?" He asked, the previous evening Harry had admitted that he was finding it hard, Hogwarts had been his home since the age of eleven, he was reluctant to leave, especially since Draco still had not been found, Minerva had informed them that he had gone off to live in the muggle world. Sirius and Remus would also be remaining in the castle.

"It's just the thought of leaving; four of our children were conceived here."

"We can always…Harry did you say four?"

"Yes…I did, I have been sick every morning for a week now Sev, I think I'm pregnant again." As Harry said this a smile graced the potion masters face, one of his hands going to rest on top of Harry's.

"Then we are all going to be very happy aren't we. According to your vision quest it's another girl is it not?"

"Yes, it is, and I have the prefect name for her."

"Which is?"

"Constantine."

THE END

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this story, if you want a sequel please ask and I will write one, if not also say so and I will not. I called their next child Constantine because I went to the movies last night and this film was advertised and I liked the idea of it being one of the girls names. Any way please review, thanks xxx. 


End file.
